


In time, you'll fly.

by Shades93270



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades93270/pseuds/Shades93270
Summary: Defeating Salem took everything out of team RWBY, yet they did it. However, many people still died, and they can't be saved unless Yang accepts the offer given to her. Will she accept it?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Past Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Past Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. The offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first serious fic. This will be a challenge for me as I've only written comedy works. But still, I had this idea in my head for a while, and I finally decided to work on it. If you have criticism or advise, feel free to leave a comment as I'm trying to make it an enjoyable reading for everyone. I hope you'll enjoy it and have fun.

Team RWBY had fought against Salem, and they won. They were older now, they had experience, and they had the will to end this. After losing almost all of their associates, friends and families, they finally did what everyone thought impossible, they defeated Salem. Even Salem herself didn't believe it at first, but it was too late for her, as she was already taking her last breath. Weiss and Blake died during the fight, Weiss died protecting Ruby, and Blake got herself stabbed in the back when she was trying to find her breath after a full-on attack by Salem. Only the two sisters were left alive, but Ruby still suffered from a lethal attack that pierced one of her lungs, believing that they had won when Salem was finally killed. However, the Grimm were still fighting, and Ruby was too tired to fight back. Yang screamed in rage at the Grimm and punched it until it was only a puddle of dark liquid. When she came back to her senses, she dashed at Ruby, holding her despite the blood that slowly got to her own clothes. Ruby had blood spilling from her wound and out of her mouth, but she used every last bit of her strength to smile at Yang and hold her cheek with her remaining hand. She had lost the other one during the fight. Yang cried a lot. She cried more than when she learned that her father died during a Grimm-raid. She cried more than when she had to kill her own mother, who looked at her with wide eyes when she got stabbed by her own sword, held by her own daughter. Yang didn't hate her mother for allying herself with Salem, she didn't even hate her for abandoning her when she was still a child. She loved her, or at least she tried, but Raven's tribe was held hostage by Salem and so, she fought knowing that either she or her daughter would lose their life. Yang's eyes never found their lilac color again. Now, they were only a red scarlet, full of the rage that she felt against Salem, but mostly against herself for not being strong enough to defeat Salem alone. She dyed her hair black that day, to never forget about her mother, the woman that Yang would have turned into had she let fear possess her heart, and took hold of her actions. She looked almost exactly as Raven since she has kept the sword with her, just like Ruby looked like a younger version of her own mother, Summer. But now, they were all dead, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Jaune, Qrow, Winter, Taiyang, Weiss, Blake, and soon to follow, Ruby. It didn't take long, as Ruby's hand slowly dropped to the floor, never to move again. Yang was devastated, she did everything for Ruby, she loved her more than anything, even Blake with who she planned to marry after Salem. Ruby was everything for her, but now, she was dead. As Yang's sobs could still be heard, two figures approached from behind her, one of them illuminating the ground on her left, and one of them darkening the ground on her right. She turned around and found herself in front of the two brothers. She remembered them from the vision with the lantern and Jinn. Then the room disappeared, and she was yet again in a white void, with only her and the two brothers, Ruby nowhere to be seen.

_"Hello Yang Xiao Long, we are the two brothers or as your people would call us, the God of Light, and the God of Darkness."_

**"You were brought here because you and your team were able to defeat Salem."**

_"However, you are the last member still alive, and for that we are sorry."_

**"And yet, we cannot bring them back to life, it is impossible."**

"If you can't bring them back, then I don't care what you two have to say. Let me go back, I... I have the right to grieve."

_"Before you do that, let us offer you a choice, everything that will happen next will depend from your answer."_

**"You will be able to come back to the first day your team was first brought together, but you will still have this body, a younger you will still be here, in Beacon academy."**

_"You will be able to change events that happened if you desire so."_

**"However Salem will be back yet again, and so will her associates."**

_"So tell us, do you accept our offer?"_

"...Why would you do this? Why are you being nice toward me? For all I know, you have motives behind your actions. Everybody has..."

**"You defeated Salem, she would soon destroy Remnant, and with it, every bits of your universe. We love our creations, and to see them disappear would have been a tragedy for us."**

_"You can doubt a lot of things, but you cannot doubt us, our intentions are pure at heart."_

"...Fine, I accept your offer. But what about my team? Can't you bring their souls in their ancient bodies?"

**"Their souls already vanished, we are unable to do anything."**

_"However, you now have a chance to save them. They will not be the same people with who you lived with, but they are still people who you can save."_

"I accept, I'm doing this for my team, if only so I can see them alive yet again."

**"Very well, we wish you good luck."**

_"You will also be granted the ability to summon us, but only once. And we will either be able to answer one of your questions like Jinn, or we can bring you something which you desire, as long as it is in our power."_

"Alright. When am I going back?"

 **"Now."** The void then disappeared in the blink of an eye, and Yang found herself next to Summer's grave near her home in Patch. She looked at her surroundings, when she was fighting Salem, it was snowing here in Patch as it was Winter. The sun was beaming, high in the sky, the grass was a beautiful green, and there wasn't any snow in sight. She looked at the grave of the woman who raised her. Summer was her mother, as much as Raven was, if not more. A sad smile appeared on her face, she fell on her knees and began crying against the rock, not hearing the footsteps behind her until the sound of glass breaking was heard behind her. She saw her father, alive, who at first seemed angry, but when he looked closer at her face, his anger soon dissipated.

"Raven!? Is that you!?"

"Dad?"


	2. Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it... What? I have nothing else to say. I swear.  
> Edit: well it seems I did have things to say so suck it past me! Starting this chapter, when talking about the younger yang it will be just yang but when we're talking about older Yang then it's Yang. The only difference is the uppercase or lack of uppercase.

"Raven!? Is that you!?"

"Dad?"

As soon as she said those words, Yang got up and ran at her dad, tackling him into a hug so quick that they both fell on the ground. It had been months since she had last seen him, well alive. The news of his death affected her deeply, her dad was always here for her, even when Raven left or when Summer died, her dad was still here for her, maybe a little closed off, but he quickly got back to his usual happy self, not because he stopped grieving, but because he had to take care of both of his daughters. In the back of her mind, Yang knew that this was not exactly her dad, but it was still her dad, and she still loved him.

"Dad!? Who are you!?"

"It's me dad, it's Yang!"

"yang!? You're not yang!"

"Of course it's me! Don't you recognize me!?"

"Well you may look and sound like her, but my girl would never let something happen to her hair!"

"Daaaad I'm not a child anymore! I don't care about my hair as much as I did."

"Well it's not the only thing, your eyes are still red, and you're taller than when you left for Beacon, which was an hour ago. So I doubt you're who you say you are."

"That's the thing though, I didn't leave for Beacon, I just got here. It's a long story."

"How do I know I can trust that you're yang then? What if you were someone with a Semblance allowing you to look like someone else?"

"...When I was four, you used to read me stories before bed, I couldn't sleep without them. My favorite was the one with the warrior girl with her spear. We used to joke about how I looked a lot like her except for the fact that she knew how to contain her anger."

"You're, you're really yang aren't you?... What happened to you? How can you be so different from the you that left an hour ago?"

"Because I'm not this yang... Look, what I'm going to tell you may sound ridiculous, and I understand if you don't believe it, but I swear it's the truth. I'm from the future dad."

"...Could you let me go for a second?"

Yang saw that she was still hugging her dad and let him go, allowing him to sit properly with his hand on the floor behind him.

"Thanks... I'm not saying I don't believe you, you may have many defects, such as anger issues, not knowing when to stop talking, or even fighting over small issues, but lying isn't one of those defects. So while I do find it unbelievable, I trust you."

"Thanks dad. For believing me."

"But what happened though? You look so different from my little dragon, you look so much like Raven now that I thought it was her at first."

"Yeah, that's a long story actually... I will tell you, but I need a little rest right now."

She was not lying when she said that, she just fought against Salem and her Grimm, she still had bruises and cuts on parts of her bodies, seeing her dad made her forget about them until now. She needed the rest so that her Aura could heal her. She had a lot of Aura, not as much as Jaune at the time, the boy in his prime almost had the Aura of three professional huntsmen, but she still had the most Aura in team RWBY.

"Of course, you look like you went through hell."

"Well, you're not far from the truth."

"Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate and then I'll let you rest. Man, Qrow won't believe this. This is insane!" Yang who was smiling until now stopped at the mention of her uncle. She loved the man, even if his drinking habit angered her to no point, she was glad that he had stopped when he saw how much it possessed him, but this version of him would still be a drunk and she didn't know if she could trust him with this information. She knew about his Semblance, but it was not her reason for not telling him. For now, only her and her dad knew of her arrival, and she did not want too much people knowing about her appearance here, or now. She was a trump card against Salem, and the less people who knew of her, the bigger the chances were for defeating Salem quickly.

"Dad, about that... Could you keep this a secret? It's not that I don't want for him to know, but not right now. We can't trust everybody for now. Not him, not Ruby, not even me."

"What do you mean?"

"They can't know about me for now, it will cause too much problems. I don't know exactly how I plan to do what I will need to do, but I can think about it later. I'm just really tired dad..."

"It's okay, I won't tell him if you think I shouldn't, now let's go, you seem like you're about to fall from Aura exhaustion." Taiyang took her daughter in his arms and went back home, he put her on her bed and went to prepare her a cup of hot chocolate like he promised. Yang had not slept in her bed in so long. The last time was after she had lost her arm against Adam, trying to protect Blake. She smiled back at the memory, not because she liked it, far from it, but because she knew she could prevent it now. Her father came back with a cup and she took it in her hands. Taiyang noticed her right hand for the first time, but said nothing of it. If Yang had not mentioned it yet, he would not pry. Yang saw him looking at it, and was grateful when he did not comment on it. Many people thought of her dad as just a child in an adult body, even herself sometimes, but she knew that Taiyang was caring and with it came being attentive. He could not read people well, but he knew when something bothered them, and he never confronted people about what was bothering them if they did not want to talk about it. Yang thanked him and hugged him again, not long this time, but Taiyang hugged back so she did not care. She finished her cup and fell asleep. She was thankful that she did not suffer from nightmares as much as the other members on her team. The only ones were usually about Adam, but they happened less and less with time. 

She woke up four hours later, the sun was only beginning to set down and the sky had its first shade of orange taking place. She forgot how beautiful she found it. She did not have time to look at the sky much when she had to fight Grimm to survive. She got up after watching the scene in front of her for some time and went to the kitchen as she was getting hungry. She saw her father in the living room watching the latest news about a little girl stopping the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick with a smile on his face. She made herself some fast noodles and joined her father on the couch. Neither talked, but they did not need to. Taiyang was just glad to see his daughter safe after what she went through even if he did not know what happened, and Yang was just glad to see him. She finished her noodles and went to throw the cup in the trashcan before setting herself back on the couch, this time leaning her head on her dad's thighs. Taiyang did not made a move to acknowledge it until he slowly ran his hand though her hair like when she was younger. Yang closed her eyes and simply enjoyed it, it also helped that it was soothing her. However, as soon as she was about to sleep, a knock was heard coming from the door entrance. She looked at her dad who looked back at her with an expression that meant he was not expecting company any time soon. Yang got up and went to the door. If she was not about to sleep and therefore if she was not too tired, she would have checked who it was through the door's keyhole, but she only opened the door to be greeted by her own face. Expect that the face seemed older, and the eyes darker. Even the clothes were different, but what really made her understand that it was not a mirror in front of her was the mask on her head. Yang watched as the copy in front of her took her sword and quickly swung at her. She barely blocked the swing with her hand but she was still pushed back from the blow and fell on her behind, not expecting it. Before Raven could attack a second time a shout was heard from the living room.

"RAVEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"WHO IS SHE!?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"I came here to talk to you about our daughter since I know that she still went to Beacon despite how much I warned you and the first thing I see when the door opens is a replica of me. So tell me Taiyang, who is she?"

"This doesn't concern you Raven! Get out of my house."

"Taiyang-"

"GET OUT!"

"...Fine, I'll leave knowing that Summer wasn't enough to replace me and that you needed someone looking like me. You disgust me..."

Yang was too shocked to talk, this was her mom and she did not expect her to be here in Patch. She never knew that she kept in touch with her dad after all these years. When she saw Raven turning to leave, Yang suddenly got up and rushed behind her.

"Wait!"

"I do not care who you are, but do not get in my way girl."

"It's a misunderstanding! It's not what you think it is!"

"Oh really? Because to me it seems like my ex-husband was with a girl who looks too much like me. So please, do enlighten me on what is really happening."

"I'm not a replacement if that's what you're thinking. It could never work. Because I'm his daughter, and you're my mother..."

"I'm not an idiot you know? My daughter looks nothing like us, she's-"

"Blond, has lilac eyes, an almost non-existing control of her anger, and her Semblance," Yang punched herself in the stomach making her hair burn a black flame and her eyes burn even brighter. " allows her to get stronger with each hits that she takes."

"...But... how?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain it tomorrow. I'm too tired right now... Dad?"

"She's not sleeping here Yang, I don't know about your relationship with her, but I can't let her stay here."

"Please dad, it's important for me."

"...Urgh, okay Yang, but only because it's you. Don't expect me to talk with her though, I didn't forget what she did to you."

"Me neither," Yang looked at her mother when she said it, anger and sadness clear in her eyes. Raven returned back the stare. "but I'll still need her help."

"Who said that I intended on helping you?"

"Shut. Up. You _will_ help me when I'll tell you why I'm here, because you won't have any other choice."

"That is for me to decide... But I will hear you out. Can I sleep on the couch, or will I have to sleep on the floor, Taiyang?"

"I don't care, don't talk to me. Goodnight Yang."

"'Night." Taiyang left and went to his room to sleep, exhausted from seeing Raven again. Every time she came over, it never meant good news. 

"...So, you're Yang then? What happened to you?"

"Don't act like you care about me all of a sudden. I told you, I will explain it tomorrow. Goodnight Raven."

"Goodnight Yang." Yang went back to her room, not even looking to see if Raven was going to sleep herself. She got into her bed and put her hands in front of her eyes. She did not even know what she would say tomorrow, she did not plan for Raven to be here. She knew the timeline was already changed and that she could not do things from outside, she would need to act sooner or later. She pushed those thought in the back of her mind and went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would not be too much of a hassle with her mom and her dad in the same room.


	3. Relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all since this story already became my most viewed story in only three days so you guys are awesome. I hope that the story won't disappoint you, I'm not used to being serious or writing serious stuff but I liked the idea behind the story so I started writing. If I don't have the will or don't have any ideas, I'll post a chapter saying it. But until then, here's a new chapter.

Yang woke up rather early the next day, she expected to sleep a little longer since she was tired from yesterday and future's events, or were they future's events since she already changed the past by meeting her dad and her mom? Yang shook her head trying not to think to hard about it. She went to the kitchen but no one was here. She turned her head and found Raven sleeping on the couch with a blanket over her, her weapon on the floor next to her. Yang saw her mom with a calm expression on her face for the first time in her life. She only ever saw her genuinely smiling in the picture of team STRQ that Qrow kept with him, but she never saw it in real life. There was no frown, no arrogant smile, just peace, it almost felt unreal. They looked more alike right now than ever. Yang then went to a cupboard searching for something to prepare for all of them. She did not know what Raven liked so she simply made bacon and eggs for everyone. The smell must have spread everywhere in the house since soon after, her dad leaved his room while yawning and stretching. He must have forgotten about yesterday since when he saw her and Raven on the couch, he paused for ten seconds before muttering a 'oh, right' and then taking a seat on the kitchen's table. Raven woke up when she heard him mutter and sat on the couch. She was a very beautiful woman and even time could not take this from her. Yang was glad that she would still look good even when she would grow older, she just hoped that she did not inherit her mother's personality. She finished cooking and placed three plates on the table before looking at Raven while crossing her arms in front of her. If Raven wanted to eat, she'd sit here with them. Raven looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow before before sighing and taking the third sit on the table. However, Yang could see a little smile on her face, and refrained herself from smiling since she knew that she won this fight. They ate in silence until they all finished and Taiyang took the plates to wash them. Yang and Raven looked at each other in the meantime, neither talking, only waiting for Taiyang to finish. Raven seemed to analyze Yang's every movement, every breath, as if she was examining an enemy, making Yang uneasy. Yang looked at Raven as if she was an enigma, they looked so much alike and yet they were so different. Yang did not want to fight Raven again, even if she knew that she was stronger than her. Now that the thought about it, with Raven alive maybe she had lost her maiden's powers. She would have to check them later while training. Taiyang finally finished and sat himself next to Yang, across from Raven... it was time for them to talk. Raven began.

"So, Yang, if that's really you, what happened to you exactly? I don't remember you trying to look like me."

"Before I can answer that, I'll need to explain some things first. For example, why I'm taller than you two remember or why I lost my arm."

"You told me that you came from the future, right?"

"Yes, I'm from the future. I'm not seventeen anymore, I know that I was twenty-five before I got sent here, but since I didn't come back exactly eight years earlier, well let's keep it at I'm twenty five."

"And how did my daughter lose her arm?"

"You guys know about the Vytal tournament. Well this year, it takes place in Beacon. However, we were attacked by Salem's forces and the White Fang. One of their commandants, Adam Taurus was here and he attacked my partner. I charged him like an idiot, and I got this cool arm."

"That must have hurt, did you continue being a huntress?"

"At first I stopped, but you and the teachers helped get back on my feet."

"And did losing your arm turned your hair black and made your irises red?"

"No, that came much later. Salem had your tribe between her fingers and you fought for Salem so that she'd release them. We fought each other and... I had to kill you."

"You killed me?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sad that you killed me, I just didn't think that you had it in you."

"Yeah well," Yang focused her Aura on her right hand and a flame appeared in her palm. She still had her powers. _"_ I did. And I still have if that's what you're wondering."

"...But why do you look like me?"

"...I dyed my hair after you died, and my eyes turned naturally red out of anger against a lot of things. You, me, Salem. I even have your sword upstairs, though I'm not as good with it as you."

"Wait I have a question. Who's Salem?"

"Salem's a very old woman. She's the queen of Grimm. She and Ozpin began fighting against each other centuries ago."

"Centuries!? Are they immortals?"

"Salem is, but Ozpin can reincarnate into different hosts."

"I didn't know that..."

"Of course you didn't know, you just wanted to become a huntsman who protected the weak and fought against the Grimm. When Ozpin asked you if you wanted to become a part of something bigger than you, you declined."

"I didn't think it was as big as this. I thought this was about politics or something."

"You really are naive Taiyang."

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Yang stood up from her seat with anger written on her face.

"Or what, you're gonna fight me again? I won't lose this time."

"Raven, don't provoke her. I don't care about me but she's our daughter, whether you like it or not."

"...Fine, continue your story." Yang sighed and sat back on her chair, she was still angry but she could control her anger for now.

"We fought for some times against her army, and after a long fight, which for me happened yesterday, we defeated her. I was the only survivor."

"You mean that Ruby..." Yang began tearing up at the mention of her sister.

"Yes, she died. And... sorry it's just _snif!_ she didn't even die against Salem! After we defeated her it was only us and we were tired and a Grimm came from behind her and before she could react the Grimm... the Grimm-"

"It's okay Yang, it's okay. Ruby's alive now, she won't die. Don't cry my little dragon." Taiyang was hugging Yang with one hand cradling the back of her head with one of his hand. Raven watched them both without saying anything. She knew who Ruby was, having seen her when she watched for Yang from time to time. The girl looked exactly like her mom and Raven was always astonished when she saw her. She cared about Summer once, but just like Taiyang, she found her to naive and too much of an optimist. When she learned of her death, she only let a tear fall before going on with her life.

"So now that you told us the important stuff, what will you do?"

"Well, I'll need your help, both of you."

"Of course I'll help you."

"..."

"Are you going to help me mom?"

"Why would I help you? Now that I know that Salem found my tribe I just have to move our camps somewhere else. If you find me a valid reason then I'll help, but for now I don't see why I should help you."

"You promised that you'd help me only once in my life. I'm choosing to use your help now."

"You do know that I won't help your younger self if you ask for it now?"

"Yeah well since you don't wanna help your family, I have to make drastic choices."

"...Very well Yang. I'll help you against Salem, however, when this is over, I do not want to have anything to do with you. Are we clear?"

"Raven!?"

"Clear."

"Yang!?"

"It's okay dad, if she doesn't want to help her own daughter, then I don't want to see her more than I have to... I'm leaving, don't wait for me. I have my Scroll with me so I'll call if something happen."

"Where do you think you're going Yang?"

"I must see someone. While I don't particularly like them, we'll still need their help." And with that, Yang left the Xiao Long's house.

"Well Taiyang, our daughter has become a woman who takes decisions. Aren't you proud of her?"

"I was always proud of her. It's in you that I'm disappointed Raven."

"Please, if someone should feel disappointment here, it's me."

"Why, because I chose to live a simple life instead of going on adventures like you?"

"Well there's that, but I wasn't talking about this. You try to be a good father, yet you keep protecting your daughters instead of letting them fight for themselves."

"That is not what being a parent is about Raven... I hate that you think it is..."

"...Taiyang, do you know why I fell for you all these years ago?"

"I don't know, you never told me."

"You were the first person to take my side when there were arguments or decisions to be made. I thought that it was blind trust at first, but you were like this with everyone... When Ozpin told us if we wanted to help him and to be more than just being huntsmen or huntresses, it was the first time that we didn't agree on something and I, I was scared that you'd leave me or worse. So I left after Yang was born because I didn't want for us to fight over her. I love Yang and when I say that she's my daughter it's not to anger her, it's because she simply is, but you also loved her, and I couldn't leave with her and leave you alone. I never planned on hurting either of you in the first place. That's why I left her with you."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I was scared, still am to be honest... I'm not going to act as if I never left her, I'd prefer if she hated me. I deserve it."

"Raven, you're an idiot."

"What?"

"Yang doesn't care that you left her! She just wants you to be here now! You don't have to be perfect, you just have to try!"

"No Taiyang, you're wrong. Maybe I could try with our yang, but we both know that _she_ isn't our daughter exactly. Tell me, has she talked about you before I came here?"

"What do you mean? Did she ask me how I was?"

"No, did she talk about the future you?"

"No, not that I remember."

"And why is that do you think?"

"...I died."

"Yes, you did, I did, her friends did. She said it herself, she was the only survivor. This Yang lost everything and now, it's too late to act like everything is okay. She wants the truth, and she will get it."

"But that's not the truth, you do want to stay with her, you just don't know how..."

"..."

"Are you going back to your tribe?"

"Yes, I told them that I'd came back soon. I didn't plan to sleep here but, things happened."

"You'll help her, right?"

"I will, I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep my promises."

"Thanks, I guess we'll see each other more often now. I just hope we'll be able to be mature about it."

"This, I do not promise."

"See ya around Raven."

"Take care." Raven took her sword and opened a portal, leaving Taiyang alone. He rubbed his beard for a moment before sighing. He did not know what to do with everything happening all at once, he just hoped that Yang and Raven's relationship would improve with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will Yang talk to? So much mystery. I'm talking here because here I can be funny, or at least try to... Okay well if you want to read something funny then go read my other works instead of staying here and HEY! DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYES IT WON'T WORK!


	4. New teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry crisis to you all!

Yang arrived in front of Beacon almost an hour after she leaved her home in Patch. She was still thinking about how her mother did not even want to help her save Remnant. She was disappointed in her but she also knew that gaining her mother's help would not be an easy task. She walked until she reached Ozpin's office, not caring if the other students saw her as long as it was not team RWBY or JNPR. She knocked on the door and waited for a little before entering since she did not hear an answer. The office was empty, the desk had some documents on it, but no headmaster could be seen. Yang sat on the only chair available and waited for Ozpin or even Glynda to come in. She came here to ask Ozpin for his help, even if she did not agree with the man's need for secret, she knew that he was her best bet against Salem. She waited ten minutes before the door leading to the office opened, revealing blonde hair, green eyes, and glasses. Glynda raised her crop ready to attack the intruder, but she recognized the woman in front of her. They used to know each other when team STRQ was still in Beacon.

"Raven? Is that you?"

"Hello Glynda, it's been a while and no this isn't Raven. But I saw her earlier if that can help."

"Who are you then? And how can you say this if I never saw you before?"

"It's a long story that Ozpin will want to hear, need to hear actually. Could you call him with your Scroll? This is rather urgent. Please."

"...Very well, but if I suspect that you're plotting something, I will not hesitate to attack."

"Understood."

"...Hello Ozpin? Someone's in your office with me... They say that they want to see you... No I do not know who they are. They said that it was urgent."

"Tell him that I know about Salem."

"They say that they know about Salem... Understood."

"Is he coming?"

"Yes, he said he'd be here as soon as possible."

The door suddenly opened and Ozpin got into the room with his cane raised, prepared to attack.

"And may I know who you might be? You may look like Raven Branwen, but I know that you are not her."

"I never said that I was. You can ask Glynda here."

"It's true, I thought that she was at first, but she told me that she wasn't."

"Then who are you?"

"I think it'd be better to go somewhere when nobody can hear us."

Glynda raised her crop toward the door and closed it using her Semblance.

"You may begin then."

"...Fine, I'm Yang Xiao Long, and I come from the future."

"Do you have any proofs?"

"Your real name is Ozma, you fought against Salem for years but you never defeated her. You also intend on choosing Pyrrha Nikos as the next Fall Maiden since Amber is in a coma."

"...Does anyone else know of your existence?"

"My parents, both of them."

"Did you tell them?"

"Yes, I even got them to help us against Salem."

"Very well. Did you defeat Salem in your timeline?"

"We did, but I was the only survivor. I'm here to correct that."

"How did you defeat her? She's immortal."

"Immortal doesn't mean invincible. Rip her heart, and she'll die. It's as simple as that."

"Salem isn't simple to defeat."

"I know, trust me, I know."

"Do you have a plan against her?"

"Yes, but it will take time."

"Do we have time?"

"A little yes, but I'll need your cooperation. This means no more secrets Ozpin."

"...As you wish. What should we do first?"

"Well, I'll need to stay near Beacon for a while, exchanging information will be easier and safer like that."

"Why not stay in Beacon?"

"What? Like a teacher?"

"A professor, and yes. If you really defeated Salem, then I have no doubts that you are a strong fighter and that you are at least smart enough to teach young people how to fight."

"But I can't let my past self or her team to see me."

"Well, I may have an idea for that."

"What is it?"

"You will pass for your own mother, Raven Branwen."

"This is a terrible idea."

"Is it now? They will not know that you are from the future, and you will be able to stay here, in Beacon. And as a professor you will be getting paid. It is a win-win situation."

"...Do the professors have personal's dorm?"

The next day, team RWBY got ready for class early, unlike yesterday. The four members were walking in the hallways looking for their new classroom which changed since a new professor was announced to give fighting classes. This news made the leader bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Aren't you guys excited for the new class! Do you think we'll learn techniques to fight against Grimm!?"

"Ruby I think that you're a little to enthusiastic about it. She's just a teacher and this is just a class that we have to pass. I'm more excited about reading my books when this is over."

"You're no fun Blake. What about you yang?"

"Well the idea of fighting sounds interesting, but associated with class? I don't know."

"Weiss?"

"I'm sure the teacher must be someone really smart and strong to teach us something like this. Not like our brute who only thinks about fighting people and taking care of her hair."

"Hey! You're just jealous that your hair isn't as beautiful as mine."

"My hair is perfectly fine as it is. I do not need to have an obsession with it."

"Guys we're here! Shut up!"

"Where's the teacher?"

"I can't see them. Hey there's team JNPR, let's sit with them... Hey Jaune, how're you?"

"Oh hey Ruby, snow angel, I'm fine and you?"

"I'm excited! Today's class will be awesome!"

"I don't know, doesn't it feel strange that our program changed even before our first class?"

"Nah, I'm sure you're just imagining it."

The chatting was interrupted when a student shouted that the teacher was arriving in just a few seconds. They all waited in silence when they heard the sound of heels in the hallways, before they heard a voice coming from them.

"Hello students, I shall be this year new professor teaching fighting classes. Now don't think that I'll let you sleep during my classes or you will have to face me. You may call me-"

"MOM!?" yang was the one who shouted when she saw the professor entering the classroom. The older Yang looked in her direction, she would need to act as her own mother if she wanted to stay undercover.

"...Well you can me that if you want, but everyone else can call me Miss Branwen or Raven."

"You're hot!" Cardin exclaimed with his hands raised in front of his mouth to amplify his stupidity.

"...Ah, Mister Winchester I presume?"

"I didn't know I was already famous here. I guess I really performed well during the initiation yesterday."

Yang took out her sword and rushed in an instant in front of Cardin, pointing the sword's end inches away from Cardin's face, making the boy gulp in fear.

"I suggest you refrain yourself from saying those things in front of me or even in my classroom, even if it is true."

She sheathed the sword back and walked back to the front of the classroom.

"The rules are simple, piss me off, you'll have problems. Don't piss me off, and everything should be okay? Any questions?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, Miss Xiao Long?"

"Why are you here!?"

"...Well I'm a professor of course, I'm here to teach you guys something. However, if you meant me as in Raven, we can talk at the end of the lesson. Other questions?"

"Can we fight you even without pissing you off!?" Ruby asked raising her hand and shaking on her seat. She liked the woman's weapon, and she reminded her of yang.

"But of course Miss Rose, only not today since we do need to start the lesson and since your sister already has questions for me. At the end of next class however, I'll be all yours. Anyway, since there are no more questions, let's start the class. So, does anyone know what the weakest body part of an opponent is?"

"Don't forget to train for half an hour before next class! I'm talking to you too Mister Winchester!" The lesson was over and the students were getting ready to leave for their next class with professor Port. All, except for team RWBY's members who were looking at the teacher, each with different expressions on their face. Weiss talked first.

"So, she's your mom?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Do you know why she's here?"

"No, I haven't seen her since, well since I was born."

"We only ever saw her on the picture our dad has of his team back when he was just a student. She hasn't changed at all, except for her new arm."

"She looks a lot like you, except more mature." Blake said while still looking at the professor in front of her. She found her to be very beautiful. She knew that yang was beautiful but her mom was something else. While yang was always energetic and had an in your face attitude, Raven was collected and seemed as if she could beat you without moving much.

"Blake, are you gazing at your own partner's mother?"

"Uh? What? No, I was just watching if she planned on doing something. That's it."

"Yes... of course." Weiss did not believe Blake judging by the way she rolled her eyes.

"You guys can go to class without me, I'll catch up later."

"yang, are you sure?"

"Yes Ruby, I'll be fine. Now go before you get late."

"Good luck yang."

"Bye."

"..."

"Your teammates already care about you, that's sweet." yang turned her head toward her mom, her eyes red.

"Why are you here?"

"It's nice to see you to yang. It's been a while since I've last seen you. You've grown."

"Spare me the jokes. What do you want?"

"I told you, I'm just teaching her, anything else I do is secondary."

"So taking care about your own daughter is secondary to you!?" Hearing herself say these words hurt Yang more than she cared to admit. She knew that she would never have done that to her own daughter had she had one, but right now, she had to play a role. She did not need to act like Raven all the time, she could also act like herself since few people actually knew her mother. Even she did not know her all that well.

"That's not what I meant, I'm sorry if you understood that... Look, I don't expect that you'll forgive just like that, I know that what I did to you is unforgivable. But I had my reasons to do it, even if now, these reasons seem idiotic. All I'm asking for you is to talk to me like any other professor here in Beacon. I'm not your enemy yang, I never was."

"How can I do this to someone like you!? You abandoned me! You abandoned dad! You left us and I don't even know why!"

"It's... it's complicated. Sometimes, you've got to make a choice, and you must choose between listening to your heart or you brain. I chose my brain, and it was a mistake."

"Why didn't you come back sooner!?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The younger girl got taken aback by her mother. Not by her words but by her expression which showed that the woman really did not know.

"I don't know yang, I don't know..."

yang looked at the woman before her, not with anger anymore, but with something close to sympathy. She crossed her arms and began thinking. She wanted to see her mom for so long and she finally did, but she did not know what to do now. If her mom was really honest, that meant that Yang could finally have the relationship she always wanted. Yet, she was still angry at her mom for leaving her. She had to make a choice. Could she really forgive her mother for what she had done?

"...Do you regret leaving us?"

"Yes, I really do. It was the worst decision I ever made." Yang did not know if Raven really thought that way. But she did not care anymore. If she could give to her past self what she always wanted, then she would do everything to make it possible.

"...I'm not forgiving you, I may never forgive you... but I'm giving you a chance. Don't expect me to give you hugs and cry in your arms when I'm sad though. I learned to live without a mom, I don't need you anymore."

"...Okay, I can understand why."

"What about dad?"

"...What?"

"Do you plan on talking with him?"

"I... no. It wasn't in my plan. I don't hate him if that's what you're thinking but, I know that he does."

"I think you're giving up to quickly, but that's for you to decide. I should go back to class, I'm already late."

"Here, take this and tell your professor that I was holding you back."

"Thanks... I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yes, it was nice talking with you yang."

"Yeah, it was." yang took her bag and left the classroom, leaving her future self alone. Yang watched as her younger self leaved the room before going to her seat. She sat on it, closed her eyes, and thought back about her own mother. Raven would never had said that to her, she knew that Raven would never say this to her. But now, she could be to her younger self what Raven never was for her. She began sobbing in her arms, unaware of the black bird on a tree next to the window that watched the entire exchange happen.


	5. Maiden's talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having problems when talking about the older Yang because sometimes she's called Raven then Yang, then mom and it's getting a little messy. So I think that for the next chapter I will add a warning to make it easier to understand. I still hope that this chapter however won't be too hard to understand so, yeah, have a nice reading.

"And what do you think you're doing J-Mr Winchester?"

"Nothing Miss Branwen, I was just following your directions."

"Oh really? And what were they?"

"I, I didn't hear because there was too much noise."

"But of course, _Cardin._ Can someone else tell me what I just told you? Yes Miss Schnee?"

"We must train our muscles for fifteen minutes with someone else and then we'll start the fights."

"Excellent Miss Schnee, as always... Well what are you waiting for? Begin!"

"Uhm, Miss Branwen?"

"You can call me Raven, Ruby, I'm your s-aunt after all."

"Right, Miss Raven. I don't have a partner since we're an uneven number of students today."

"Uh, you're right. Well, you can either join a group and you'll be three..."

"...Or?"

"Or you can train with me since you asked to fight against me last time."

"Oh, then, can you train with me?"

"But of course, it's what I'm here for. So, which exercise do we start with?"

"Shouldn't you be the one deciding that?"

"I'm here to see if you can train, not to train you. If you don't know how, only then do I teach you until you know it yourself."

"Oh okay. Then we can start with some light exercises until the muscle is ready and then we can move on to harder exercises. How about press-ups?"

"It is fine for me. How many?"

"How about twenty to start?"

"Twenty? Ruby, you are training to become a huntress, fifty is the least you should ever do."

"Fifty!? But I can even barely do twenty!"

"You can do it, I have hopes in you."

"Okay, I'll try."

"I'll do them with you so that you're not alone alright? Let's start. One,"

"Mmph,"

"Two,"

"Forty-eight,"

"I ca- can't..."

"Come on Ruby, you're almost here."

" _Huff, huff_ , gngh"

"Forty-nine, aaaand fifty. Well done. I knew you could do it."

"You're na- not even tired."

"Of course I'm not, I'm Yaaang...'s mother. She takes her strength and stamina from me."

"I thought it was our dad."

"Mmmh nope, Taiyang only has the good looks for him."

"Eew, stop."

"Now, which exercise do we do?"

"Can't we pause? I can't feel my arms."

"I can't feel one of them."

"...Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You just did."

"..."

"You want to know about my arm I presume?"

"Yes please."

"...I lost it against a Grimm. It was really fast and I was too careless."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I learned a lesson two lessons that day. Never underestimate an opponent, and always move on."

"...Is this why you leaved yang and my dad?"

"You mean because of my arm? No it wasn't because of it."

"No I meant your second lesson. Did you move on after yang because you thought that she was a mistake?"

"...Ruby, get back to your training. Alone. I'll watch what the other students are doing. And never ever say this about me. Do you understand?"

"Then why did you leave them? They're my family and I love them. What was so important that you leaved them?"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Yang did not mean to shout, but it was too late. The whole class heard her shout at Ruby, including yang who saw her mother with an angry expression on her face while her sister had a scowl with tears in her eyes. yang's eyes turned red and she moved toward the both of them.

"What is happening here? Why are you shouting at her?"

"Stay out of this yang, everyone stay out of it. Go back to your training."

"But Miss-"

"Shut up Cardin!"

"..."

"Is it normal to shout at a student Miss Branwen?"

"Oh so it's not mom anymore? Fine. Then since you want to get everyone's attention, how about you and Mr Winchester both fight. The winner gets and A and the loser gets a D."

"But Miss Branwen, you can't-"

"I do however I please Weiss, now what will it be you two?"

"...Fine. Cardin, get on the mat."

"Pfft, you're a girl, you can't even fight."

"Are you two ready? Fight!" yang did not wait. She dashed at Cardin and punched him as hard as she could. Cardin got sent flying out of the mat and impacted the wall on the other side of the gymnasium.

"Good, you get an A. Cardin, you get a D. Maybe you should have paid more attention in class, that punch was rather slow after all, you could have dodged it." yang's hair burned even brighter at her mom's statement.

"Then come here."

"...What did you say?"

"Come here and prove that it was slow. I dare you. If you can dodge it, I get a D."

"...Very well. Weiss, announce the beginning of the fight."

"Yes Miss... Ready? Fight!" yang again moved as fast as she could and aimed her punch directly at her mom's head. However, her fist stopped just before she could make contact with her face, her mom stopped her hand with hers. She did not even budge, she was smiling in fact.

"Not only is it a slow punch, it is also a weak one... Class is over, everyone gather their belongings and leave."

"Does it mean that yang gets a D?"

"No Miss Belladonna."

"But the rule was-"

"That if I dodged she'd get a D. But I had to block it. Therefore she doesn't get a D. Will that be all Miss Belladonna?"

"Yes Miss, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about... Can I talk to you privately?"

"What do you want with her? Are you going to talk with all my team? Will you talk with Weiss next?"

"Calm down yang. I'm not you're enemy, remember. I just need to talk to her about something."

"...Tell me if she did something to you."

"...What did you want to talk about Miss?"

I know that you heard my conversation with Ruby, you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, I don't mind that you did... I have a question for you Blake."

"What is it?"

"Why are you hiding who you are?"

"I, you, you know!?"

"Yes, I do, how else would you have heard Ruby and I otherwise? Now, I have nothing against the Faunus so you don't need to be on your guard, you can relax around me."

"I'm sorry, it was a reflex."

"...Do you want to know how I really lost my arm?"

"You lied to Ruby?"

"Yes, but just a little. I actually lost it against a Faunus. He was attacking my friend and I rushed him without thinking. Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

"Because you hate the Faunus now?"

"Ah! No I'd never hate them. My friend, she was a Faunus too. They fought because they had different opinions on a subject. And I lost my arm because of their fight."

"...What happened to your friend?"

"Well, she was attacked again by him, but this time we were together against him. We killed him, and I know it might sound crazy, but neither me nor my friend were happy to kill him. It didn't bring back my arm, and she lost someone that she knew."

"...Why are you telling me this Miss?"

"Because you're smarter than this, you don't have to hide who you are. You can amount to anything by standing up against it. You can't run away anymore Blake."

"...I don't know if I can do this."

"I'm not ordering you to take it off, you should do it when you feel like it. But I advise you to at least tell your teammates about it."

"...I'll try."

"Thank you Blake, you may go now."

Blake left the gymnasium and headed back to her dorm. On her way she thought back about what 'Raven' told her. She was glad that the teacher did not have anything against the Faunus, and she was even more glad when she was not angry at her leavi-. Blake stopped walking. How did she knew that Blake ran away from the White Fang and Adam? She never told her about this. She looked back toward the gymnasium before continuing walking. She would ask her next time.

Meanwhile, Yang went to Ozpin's office after she called her mother and her dad, asking them to come so that they would discuss what to do against Salem. She was still thinking about her discussion with Blake. She knew that this was not the Blake with who she was supposed to get married, but she could not help but find the girl attractive. However, she knew that she could not go after her, she could not do this timeline's Yang. She arrived in front of Ozpin's lift and sighed. She could not think about this now, she had to be focused. When the lift stopped and opened, she could see everyone already here. Ozpin was on his chair, Glynda was on his left, Taiyang was sitting on the desk and Raven was leaning on the wall behind her. She watched them all and advanced into the room.

"Hello everyone, glad you could all make it. Let's not beat around the bush, we need to kill Salem as soon as possible and for that, we need to stop her pawns." Glynda raised her hand to speak.

"Who is this Salem you're speaking about? You mentioned her but we don't know who she is or what she looks like."

"Salem was one of Ozpin's acquaintance. She has a white skin and white hair with red veins on some body parts and red eyes with black sclera."

"And why does she wants to destroy our world?"

"This isn't important information. You can ask Ozpin about it after this is over." Taiyang saw his daughter getting angry and intervened.

"Yang, calm down. I know that you're angry at Salem but Glynda did nothing."

"...That's right, sorry Glynda, I'm just on my nerves right now."

"I forgive you... How do we kill her since she's immortal?"

"Immortal only means that she can't age and can't get sick. Everything else can kill her."

"Then why did no one kill her yet? Glynda did not understand, sure she was immortal but surely someone strong enough could defeat her.

"That's because she's too strong. Stronger that a Maiden." It was Raven who talked.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I fought her once already, and I almost died. She however, didn't even break a sweat."

"You're a Maiden!?"

"Yes Taiyang, I became a maiden but only after I had left you would have found out otherwise."

"Then Miss Xiao Long, how did you and your team kill Salem?" Ozpin asked Yang while looking at her with his hands joined on the table in front of him.

"That's simple, we were all Maidens."

"But wait, does this mean that you have every Maidens abilities since your team died fighting against Salem?"

"...No, I don't. I only have the Spring and Summer Maiden's powers."

"Why only them?"

"The first I got after fighting against Raven. The second was because Ruby died thinking about me in her final thought."

"How about your other teammates?"

"Well, here's the thing. It was Salem who killed them, therefore they should have gone to her. But they didn't. Salem didn't get stronger during the fight. And I think that's because she's considered a Grimm now. It would also explain why she didn't went after the other Maidens before."

"Then, what happened to the Winter and Fall Maiden's powers?"

"They simply vanished, lost forever... I'm the only one now." Everyone in the room felt sad for Yang at her revelation. Glynda looked at her shoes, Ozpin looked at his reflect on the glass behind him, Taiyang looked at his daughter. Only Raven seemed unfazed by what Yang just said.

"So what do we do? We have three Maidens now if we count the both of us."

"We'll need more, four was barely enough the last time. thankfully, this time we can be six against her."

"Who are the other Maidens and where do we find them then?"

"The Winter Maiden is an old woman who's under Ironwood's care. As for the Fall Maiden, it is a little complicated situation."

"What do you mean?"

"The Fall Maiden is Amber, however she got attacked by Salem's pawns, and now she unconscious with only half her powers left. Cinder Fall, one of Salem's pawns stole them. So our first task will be to kill her and hope that the powers go back to Amber."

"This shouldn't be too hard." Taiyang said while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't underestimate her. Even without her powers, Cinder is a really strong opponent. Never go alone against her. Only another Maiden can possibly defeat her. That is why you'll go against her mom."

"Me?"

"Yes, you defeated her in my timeline and she was a full Maiden. Now however, she doesn't have this advantage."

"...Very well. I shall do it, and then I won't help you anymore. It was our deal, remember."

"We'll need your help in the final battle, or else all we're doing will be for nothing. Don't do it for us, do it for yourself, or perhaps you want to live in a world with Grimm at every corner?"

"...Fine, I will only do these two things. But then I leave, and no one follows me. Understood?"

"Yes."

"But what about the Summer Maiden?" Glynda asked trying to change the conversation.

"I'll take care of the Summer Maiden myself, you don't have to worry about her. She'll be here when we'll fight, that's all you need to know."

"Then I believe that this reunion is over, does anyone want to add anything?"

"No." Everyone said in unison.

"Very well, we'll talk about Salem's other pawns another time. We still have until the start of the Vytal tournament before they begin their attack. You can either leave or stay while I explain who Salem is and what she did." Glynda stayed while the others left. Taiyang hugged his daughter and went back to his house in Patch leaving Raven and Yang alone.

"Who's the Summer Maiden?" Raven had a grin on her face as she asked her question.

"You already know mom. You were the one who told me after all."

"Hmph, how long has it been since I've last seen her?"

"..."

"Well, I'll leave you to continue your teaching to your students. I'm sure it was quite the experience seeing your old self again."

"You don't say. I was really emotional before. I literally sent someone flying because I was mad at you."

"How does it feel to be Raven Branwen by the way? Not too hard I hope?"

"It's really fun actually, well until mini me starts asking questions about why you left and you don't know what the true answer is."

"..."

"It's not easy having a mother who doesn't want to stay with you, but add your own self who hates you because they think that you are said mother, and you get the whole feelings in one person. But I'll keep going on, not for me, but for her. I'm not the real Raven, but I'm also not the same yang, I'm a mix of both now... I just hope there's enough space to be myself too." Raven looked at her daughter and she almost lifted her hand to comfort her, but she knew that she would only complicate the situation even further so she did not do it. Instead she took the mask that was clasped on her armor and handed it to Yang.

"Take it with you, you'll need it more than me. It's my last present for you, since I never got you one for your birthdays."

"You don't need to-"

"Take, it." Yang looked at her mother's eyes, then at the mask in her hands. She finally took it and was shocked when she realized that it did not weight a lot. She threw it in the air twice before putting it on her. The inside of the mask was made of something soft She did not know what, but she did not care. She could still see with it, her vision would not be restrained by it. She took it off and thanked her mother. Raven smiled then turned around. She hopped on a tree and jumped before turning herself into a raven, leaving once again to the directions of her tribe. Yang watched her leave before going to her own dorm. She liked the mask, but it reminded her too much of the masks from the White Fang. She would have to spray paint it soon. She looked at her arm and saw that it was also getting rusty, yes, she would definitely need to go soon. She did not notice however, a girl with a bow on her head who saw the discussion between her and her mother. Blake definitely had questions now.


	6. Confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need sleep, or coffee. A mix of both perhaps...Sleeffee.

**Driiiiiing**

"It seems it will be all for today, don't forget to bring your weapons for next class or I won't accept you."

"Yeah classes are over! Let's go team RWBY!"

"You guys go on ahead, I need to talk to something with Raven."

"Since when do you call my mom Raven Blake?"

"She said that I could since I'm your partner." Blake was lying but yang didn't need to know that.

"I didn't forget what she did to Ruby, she better has had a good reason."

"I remember too, but this isn't about it, don't worry."

"See you later Blake! Come on yang, Weiss! We've got to try this new fast-food that opened near the school."

"Hey stop bringing me along with your schemes!"

"...Let's go guys." yang knew that something happened between Blake and Yang, but she did not know what. She would have to confront her later about it.

"...Ah Blake, do you need something?"

"Yes, I demand answers."

"You know that I can't give you the test answers even if you're trading favors in exchange." Yang sat on her chair while Blake crossed her arms in front of her to look more intimidating.

"I'm not talking about test answers. How did you know that I ran from the White Fang? I never told you or anyone about it."

"Did I know? I can't remember saying it, but I'll trust you on that."

"...So?" Yang smirked as the cat-Faunus raised an eyebrow.

"What? You thought I would tell you what I know just like that? You're determined Blake, but you should know when you're fighting a fight you can't win, it will spare you the time and possibly some blood."

"Alright, then how about I tell you what I know? I know who you really are." At that Yang stopped smirking and looked at Blake with a dangerous smile.

"Really? Who am I then?"

"That's what I fail to understand. You're not Raven Branwen, but I saw her with you. Why would you take her place if you two are working together? Couldn't she be a teacher herself?"

"I think you must have imagined it all Blake. Do you really believe me to be an impostor?"

"Yes, I didn't imagine it, you won't get me like that. So tell me, who are you really?"

"...You really are smart, aren't you? And curious, but I should have expected it." Blake started reaching for Gambol Shroud which she always kept on herself before Yang stopped her with a hand gesture.

"You won't need it, I'm not here to fight, I'm not your enemy."

"Who are you then?"

"You know who I am, don't you partner?" Blake's eyes widened at that question.

"You're... Yang!? But, no. You're lying, that's not possible."

"They say the same thing about magic, but then again" Yang made a tiny ball of flame appear from her hand before crushing it in her palm. "It does exist too."

"But how? Are you from the future?"

"Bullseye. However, you can't tell this about anyone, and I'm not joking Blake. The less people know, the easier we can take down the bad guys."

"But why do you act like Raven then? Why not assume another identity?"

"Well, it wasn't my idea to begin with. It's just that I looked a lot like her and Ozpin thought that it would be a good idea to disguise myself as her. And... there's another reason but it's more personal."

"You can tell me, I'm your partner."

"You're not the same Blake that I knew. She would have left me until I decided to go and talk to her, she wouldn't confront me about things directly."

"Then she's an idiot. Or I'm an idiot? Whatever, the point is that I'm still your partner, different timelines or not."

"You're really stubborn aren't you... it's for yang that I do this."

"But, that's you?"

"No, I meant your yang. I mean the yang from your timeline."

"What about her?"

"Well, we were the same until recently since she met me and she now believes I'm her mother. By the way I find it pretty strange that none of you thought that I looked too young to have a seventeen-year-old daughter but as long as nobody figures out, who am I to complain right?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five and I'm still young. You kids have no shame really. Anyway, I know how she feels about Raven since I felt the same way. We both wanted to find her, we looked for her our entire lives, and while for her Raven found her, I was the one who found Raven... and it didn't end well for the both of us."

"But I heard you talk with this Raven and you two didn't seem to fight each other."

"It's a long story but basically I had to kill my own mom because she worked with the bad guys. Now however, we have a chance against them, and she owes me one."

"You killed your mom!?"

"I killed many people yes, and I was never proud of it. But it had to be done, and if I have to do it again, I will."

"Would you kill me?"

"...What?"

"If I went with the bad guys, would you kill me?"

"Please Blake, you would never go and work with-"

"Answer me."

"...No." Blake opened her mouth but closed it and uncrossed her arms. She expected a yes to be honest.

"...What happened to your timeline's me?"

"...You died. We were fighting against someone really strong, and Weiss died first and then you died a few moments later and then... and... Ruby..." Yang had tears threatening to fall but she held them as much as possible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know... when did it happen?"

"It was just a few moments before I got here."

"Oh gods, that's horrible. But you seemed so relaxed when you saw us for the first time. How did you not start crying!?"

"I couldn't, it would raise too many questions. And I kept telling myself that it wasn't you guys but, it only reminded me of my team and how I won't ever see them again."

"I'm sorry for your loss. But you can change this right? That's what you're here for no?"

"Yes but, it won't be the same. We had plans for the future, Weiss and I were going to build a school for huntsmen and huntresses with no resources, Ruby wanted to become a blacksmith and I was going to test the weapons for her and you and I..." Yang was about to tell her about how they planned to marry but she stopped. She couldn't tell her this, what if she didn't marry yang because of this? She thought briefly about her and Blake together and she almost wanted to do it, but she couldn't do this to yang. She had to remind herself that this wasn't the same Blake and that she never will be. She looked at Blake and saw the same eyes for which she fell, it hurt, but Blake couldn't know about them. "...We were going to create an organization for Humans and Faunus without a home anymore." It technically wasn't a lie since they already had done it. They had named it Bumblebee and while few people actually came in need for help, it always warmed her heart to see people smile thanks to them.

"Well, when we defeat these bad guys, we'll be able to do it again. Nothing will be stopping us."

"Wait a minute? What do you mean 'we'? You're not fighting."

"What!? Why not!? You're not fighting alone!"

"I'm not fighting alone if that's what you're worried about. But you're not fighting with us Blake, this is too dangerous. I won't take no for an answer."

"Well let me help at least, there must be something I can do."

"Maybe, but until I find something, you don't know anything, you don't say anything, you don't do anything. Understood?"

"But this is stupid! We're training to be huntsmen and huntresses; we're training to fight!"

"We're training to help!"

"Then let me help!"

"No! You won't die again!"

"...So, this is what it's about... you can't choose for us Yang, you don't have the right to."

"Blake, _I_ saw you die. _I_ saw everyone die. _I_ was the only survivor! _I_ know how much it hurt to lose everything and _I_ will not let this happen again!" Yang's eyes had red and purple flames around them.

"And what if I tell the others about it? You can't stop m-" Blake's was stopped when she found a blade against her throat.

"If I even sense that you told them something, I will not hesitate to kill you. You may be Blake, but you're not my Blake. So _drop_ it."

"...Okay, I won't tell them."

"Swear it."

"I swear." Yang put the sword back in its place, however her expression showcased anger. It had been a while since she had been really angry, sad and motivated yes, but not angry.

"You can't tell anyone about what you know. I'm watching you. I'll know, trust me on this."

"That's unfair..."

"Nothing's fair, nothing has ever been fair. You'll learn to live with it." Blake looked at Yang a last time mirroring the red eyed woman's expression before she left the room.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her..." Blake was angry at her partner, how could she do this!? She only wanted to help her; it was also her fight after all. She knew that she did this to protect them but Blake was not a kid anymore. She could fight, she was strong, and yet, she still wore her bow on her head. She felt the material on her ear, it was soft as to not hurt her, but it infuriated her now. Hiding was easy, fleeing was easier, but that only meant that she was not strong enough. Blake reached for the bow and took it off. She was a Faunus and she was proud of her heritage and if people do not like what they see well they would have to live with it. This was her first step toward getting stronger to prove Yang that she was not someone that needed protection, she could protect too. She walked toward her dorm but on her way, she met Cardin who smiled when he saw the girl's ears on her head.

"There's no way! Blake is a Faunus!? Would you look at that! I wonder if they're as soft as the rabbit girl's one." He started reaching for them but Blake drew Gambol Shroud's blade next to Cardin's neck stopping him from continuing.

"Yes, I'm a Faunus, and if I ever hear words about you hurting one of us, I will _kill_ you." Blake withdrew the blade and kept on walking without looking back at Cardin who was as pale as Remnant's moon.

  


Yang meanwhile looked at the door from which Blake left. She knew that she was being unreasonable with the girl but she was scared for her. She still loved her, she knew it, but she could not act on it anymore. She remembered her fight with Blake against Adam, when Blake said that they protected each other. She knew that she was not respecting her deal with her younger self and she hated it. She did not know if she was right or wrong with her decision, she was just tired. Tomorrow she would leave Vale for a full week. Raven before she died had told her who the Summer Maiden was and where she lived. She was a retired huntress in hiding who did not want for Salem to find her. In her own timeline, Ruby went to find her herself, but they got ambushed by a Grimm. It was a massive Grimm that would make a Leviathan look cute in comparison. They took it out but the Summer Maiden died, making her powers transfer to the last person they thought of, their daughter Ruby. This time however, Yang would be the one going after her, and she would not let her die again.


	7. Junior's club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my first chapter on this fic since 2020 but I'm not sure. Whatever, I hope you'll enjoy it and let's hope that 2021 won't suck too much.

"Hello yang? Yes, I need to talk to you about something important. Like really important... No Ruby and Weiss can't know for now... I'll tell you when I see you okay? Just come to the dorm as soon as you can. See you soon." Blake knew that she swore to Raven, or Yang, it was still a little confusing, but this was too important to keep hidden from yang. She was tired of people lying or hiding things and if she was the one that had to take actions, then she would. She waited half an hour before yang arrived with a bag filled with food.

"I got you some since you didn't come, I hope you like... You're a Faunus?" yang saw a set of cat ears on top of Blake's head instead of the usual bow. She blinked once and then shrugged with an 'hmph'.

"Yes, I'm a Faunus, and I'm done hiding my heritage. If you aren't happy that your partner is a Faunus then-" yang raised her hand to stop Blake.

"Who said I wasn't happy? I mean I don't really care, I've had Faunus friends before you. What I don't get is why you hid it but if you did you must have had your reasons." Blake could not believe her ears. yang really did not care about race which meant that Yang also did not. She kind of regretted telling yang about Yang but she could not back down now.

"yang... How do you feel about Raven?" Yang dropped the bag on the dorm's desk and sat down on the chair in front of it.

"Well, where to begin? At first I was angry at her for leaving me. Then, out of nowhere, she comes back saying that she's sorry and that it was the biggest mistake she'd ever made only for the next day to shout at Ruby for whatever reasons. I don't know, I guess she's trying to act nice but, it just feels like this isn't enough you know?"

"...yang, Raven... She's not who you think she is." yang raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Blake sighed before sitting on her bed facing yang.

"What I'm about to tell you is the truth, you have to believe me yang. This isn't Raven, this professor isn't the real Raven. The real Raven is someone else."

"Blake what are you on about?"

"yang, do you believe in time travel?"

"What!? Blake be serious for a minute you can't just call me to-"

"yang I'm serious!" yang stopped talking and waited for Blake to continue. "Who you think is Raven is actually yourself from the future. I know it sounds hard to believe but I swear it's the truth. I saw her talking with the real Raven, your real mom."

"But, why? Why would she lie to me? And if you saw my mom, why didn't she come here instead of this future, me?"

"She, you, future you didn't tell me. All I know is that something big is happening and that she and professor Ozpin are trying to prevent it from happening."

"...Let's go and talk to her."

"We can't, I swore to her that I wouldn't tell you the truth. We don't know what she would do if she finds out."

"Blake we're two against her, we can beat her."

"No we can't! She stopped your punch with just _one_ hand. Even if we got Weiss and Ruby with us we wouldn't beat her."

"Then what do we do!? We can't just do nothing!"

"I don't know! I just learned about this I didn't elaborate a plan yet!"

"Of course that's Ruby's task... Wait, why was it only me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why was I the only one to come back from the future?"

"She, she told me that we all died except from her, you. She's here to change that."

"So Ruby?...and you guys?..."

"Hey, it's okay yang. We're here. Nothing will happen to us. We can be prepared now. We know that something is coming, and we'll be ready. Together." Blake lifted her hand for a handshake and yang grabbed it.

"So she can't know that I know that she's me?"

"Yes, for now let's just pretend like she's really Raven okay?"

"Why would I pretend to be my own mom? I don't understand. I thought that I had finally found her, that she finally came back for me. But, this wasn't her. My real mom doesn't even care for her own daughter."

"Then she's an idiot yang. Any person could see how much of an amazing individual you are if they just talked to you... I'm glad that you ended up being my partner."

"I'm glad too, damn I'm sorry for getting emotional like that I must look like a mess."

"Hey that's not true, plus you can't bottle it up. You can let it go when I'm here okay? I won't judge you for that."

"Thank you Blake, for telling me and trusting me with this."

"You deserve the truth yang, we all do... I wasn't entirely honest too. I used to... I used to work with the White Fang."

"The group of Faunus?"

"Yes, I was with them when they fought for equality between Humans and Faunus. But, I discovered that they used violence to get this equality through fear, so I quit. If you hate me because of it I can-"

"Shut up Blake. You did nothing wrong so don't ever believe this okay?"

"I, alright yang. I'm sorry."

"And stop being sorry all the time, that's Pyrrha's thing." Blake let a chuckle escape her. At the very least, she still had her partner to help her.

"Alright, I'll stop... Sorry."

"Blake!"

Yang was preparing her stuff for tomorrow's travel. She was going to see Summer after all this time. She hadn't seen her in her own timeline since she died shortly after Ruby had found her. She still has memories of the woman raising her like her own daughter when her real mother was doing who knows what. Ruby grew to take a lot after Summer, her kindness, her beauty, and just like her, she also died against a Grimm. Yang stopped herself from crying, she could not keep thinking about the past now, it would have to wait after they had defeated Salem. Just as she was finished preparing her expedition bag, a knock on her door could be heard. She turned to look at the door, if it was Ozpin, Glynda or her parents they could have just called her through her Scroll so it must have been someone else. She reloaded her right hand gauntlet just in case and opened the door. She did not expect to see Ruby in her pajamas with a Grimm eye sleep mask on her hand and her strawberry pant.

"...Hello Ruby, how can I help you?" Ruby shifted in place, betraying her shyness.

"Hello Mi-Raven. I just, I wanted to apologize for what I said in class."

"Oh, that's unnecessary. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for shouting at you."

"No no, I said something really mean about you even though I didn't know what happened. It's just that, I really care about yang and I took out my anger on you because of it."

"I deserved it, what I did was unacceptable... I guess we're both in the wrong huh?"

"So you won't punish me?" Yang looked at Ruby and then burst out laughing.

"Oh no! You're not! You're not in trouble don't worry! Pheew, I needed that, thanks Ruby."

"Uhm, okayyy. Well I guess I will go back to my dorm then. Goodnight Raven." Ruby waved Yang bye with her hand as she turned leaving Yang to realize that it hurt not to be recognized by her own sister.

"Goodnight... Ruby." Yang went back to her room and closed the door. She finished putting Dust shells in her bag and threw the bag next to her bed before sitting on it. She had missed her teammates so much, all three of them. Weiss was her best friend and while they often disagreed on a lot of subjects they never let this get between them. Blake was probably the best thing that happened to her in a while. She would comfort Yang when she was feeling down after a mission and just be the best confident she could have ever wished for. And finally Ruby, her sister. She knew that they didn't have the same mom but being family wasn't about blood, it was about bonds. They fought sure, but they always had each others back and she would have fought the sun for Ruby. Right now she was in good terms with Ruby and okay with Weiss, but yang and Blake were a different story. Blake would need some time alone but yang would hear her. She took her Scroll and started dialing her old number, hoping that yang would answer. After two rings, a click was heard.

_"Hello? Who's this?"_

"Hey yang, this is Raven. I asked Ozpin for your number. Sorry for not warning you beforehand."

_"...Okay, why are you calling?"_

"Tomorrow I'm leaving to do something and I won't be able to see you or even talk to you. The connection is really bad where I'm going. I just wanted to know if you were okay to talk right now. If you can't that's okay we can wait until I come ba-"

_"No no it's okay. Do you want us to go somewhere to eat?"_

"Yes this would be fine, I'll pay since I didn't tell you sooner."

_"Okay, I'll accept it this time. But this isn't gonna be a recurrence."_

"Fine, get dressed, I'll take you to a nice club after we're done eating, I know how you like them."

 _"...Alright, let's meet at the school's gates."_ 'Raven' had slipped out, she could not have known that yang liked going to bars and clubs which meant that Blake told her the truth. Still, yang got dressed and even put some makeup on. After all, she did like going to clubs.

"This isn't what I was expecting." 'Was the music always this loud?' Yang remembered having fun going to Junior's club. But right now the music was too much for her. She decided that sitting would be better than dancing right now.

"Come on mom, this music is a banger, get up and dance!" 'What happened to me in the future? How did I get so uncool?' yang was honestly having a good time now that she was not trying to destroy the club. The music was really good and she liked the light show.

"I'd rather not, but you can do that if you want."

"Whatever, scream my name when it's time to go home! yang clearly had too much to drink but she deserved it. Meanwhile Yang stayed and watched people dancing to the song. The song in itself was good but she did not feel like dancing right now. Instead she took another sip from her strawberry sunrise. When yang asked her why she chose this drink she replied that she wanted to try it out. In hindsight, she figured she should have thought of something else. She knew that she was not dumb at that age and that she only acted like an idiot to get some of the 'boys', but she hoped that yang did not figure it out yet. She would tell her eventually, but not now. She spent her time on her Scroll until she heard a cough from beside her. She raised her head to see Junior looking at her.

"May I help you?"

"No, it's just that your daughter was looking for you once and she came to ask me if I ever saw you. It seems like she didn't need my help after all."

"Did she now?" Of course Yang remembered doing this, it was one of the best night of her life. "Well I'm here now. What about you, enjoying the night?"

"As long as my club doesn't get destroyed I'm fine. However, this girl kept looking at you since you came in here. I suggest you go talk with her."

"Which gi-" Yang looked toward where Junior was pointing to see none other than Cinder looking at her with a drink in her hand. Yang did not expect to see her so soon. But why was she looking at her specifically? No, she was not looking at her or for her, she was looking for Raven. Yang smiled and decided to see how Cinder was doing.

"Hello, do I know you?"

"Hello Raven, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"I don't know, how about a reminder?"

"Well from what I remember, I asked you to join us and fight for Salem. But you said that your bandit tribe was not taking side in this battle against the wizard. Do you need more explanation?"

"No, this will suffice. However, my answer is still the same."

"I'm not so sure about that, my reports tell me that you've started to hang at Beacon, as a teacher. Am I wrong?"

"No, but would you believe me if I told you that I was not siding with him?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't."

"Heyyyyy mooooom, who's this cutie over here?" yang came back from dancing clearly drunk right now. "Are you planning on having some actions tonight?"

"You know what? Yes." Yang drew her blade and quickly slashed at Cinder who dodged the strike. yang loaded Ember Celica and started shooting at Cinder but since she had too much to drink her aim was slightly off. Cinder made a bow appear and started shooting arrows at the two Yangs. Yang blocked them with her sword and prosthetic arm while yang shot them making little sparks appear at the contacts. Then Cinder made two swords appear and slashed at Yang who raised her own blade to stop Cinder.

"It seems losing that arm hasn't made you any weaker, I wonder if you can still use it after it melts however." Cinder tried using her Semblance on Yang's right arm but Yang simply switched arms and aimed a punch at Cinder's face which was dodged but the change of position allowed Yang to gain the upper hand on her. Cinder then made a spear appear over her directed at her but the spear never made contact as yang grabbed it in midair before letting it fall on the floor. The spear was hot but yang's Semblance literally turned her hair into fire so she was able to grasp it. Cinder was shocked that the girl was able to react so quickly even though she clearly was tipsy. Cinder's shock did not last as Yang stopped pushing against her blades making her lose her balance and allowing Yang to grab her ankle.

"yANG NOW!" Yang threw Cinder at yang who just before she collided with her, was punched with the same strength that yang had used against Cardin and her older self not too long ago. Cinder flipped in place before she landed on her back unconscious, her aura cracking before them."

"Good job yang, remind me to give you bonus credits on your next assignments."

"...Who is she?"

"Don't worry about her." Yang looked at the club to see that while the floor would need repairs, everything else was mostly intact. "Watch over her, I'm talking with Junior real quick."

"Okay, but tell me after okay."

"Yes fine. Hey Junior!"

"Can you explain to me what just happened!?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about reparations, Ozpin will take care of it."

"Good job on apprehending Cinder Fall Raven, I will take her with me for now. I will make sure that she gives back whatever she may have taken from others. In the meantime, you may return to your, daughter."

"Thank you Oz-professor Ozpin, goodnight."

"...Sooooo?" yang finally was sober enough to walk normally.

"So what?"

"Who was she? It seems like Ozpin also knew who she was yet I never saw her on the news."

"Her name is Cinder Fall, she's... How to put it?"

"...Bad?"

"Well, that's one way to put it. She works in a secret organization, but we stopped her. We'll let Ozpin interrogate her and everything will go back to normal."

"What did he mean when he said whatever she may have taken?"

"I don't know, money?" Yang knew that Ozpin was referring to Amber's powers but she could not let yang know about this.

"Meh, probably. Well it was nice until she arrived. We should go back sometimes."

"I don't know, maybe not a club next time. Or at least during the day. I swear I'm gonna have a migraine tomorrow."

"I expected you to be tougher than some songs. What happened to the whole strong persona?"

"Even I'm Human yang, we all have our weaknesses. I'm sure with time, you'll grow to dislike it too."

"Huh, we'll see about that."

"Well, I guess I'll see you in at most a week. Try not to fight too much against Cardin until then."

"I'm not promising anything." Yang laughed and brought yang in a hug. yang didn't move at first, this was not her mother, this was not Raven. This was just her giving herself a hug. When Yang was about to stop hugging yang hugged back however, holding Yang and gripping the back of her clothes. "Promise me you'll come back?"

"I promise yang, I'm not leaving you anymore." yang stopped hugging and Yang could see tears in her lilac eyes. She brushed them with her index and kissed yang's forehead. "You should go to sleep, it's getting late."

" _Snif,_ okay, see you soon mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight yang." yang left for her dorm, she knew that this was not Raven and yet, she still tried to act like a mom for her. She did not care about Raven and while she still had little doubts about this Yang, she would give her a chance. After all, who would be a better mom for her than herself? Meanwhile Yang also left for her dorm. She took off her clothes and her prosthetic, and put on a short and a T-shirt. She got on her bed and took her Scroll, putting an alarm to wake her up tomorrow. She was glad that Cinder was taken care of. Of course she knew that Cinder was not Salem's only pawn, but for now, it was enough. She went to sleep with a smile on her face, happy that her relationship with yang has at least improved.


	8. Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should sleep, I won't, but I should.

Yang's Scroll ringed, prompting her to get up and deactivate it. She yawned, stretched her arm and her stump, got up, brushed her teeth, grabbed her prosthetic arm, dressed herself, and spit the remaining paste that was in her mouth. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Today she would see Summer and bring her back with her. Summer was hiding in Mistral in a small cabin near the woods. The place was infested with Grimm but they were not a problem for Yang. The only real problem would be if the Grimm that Ruby told her about showed up. She knew that they could take it together but better safe than sorry right? She strapped her bag on her back and leaved her dorm. She took the first Bullhead available for Mistral and hopped on it. There were few people on her compartment so she decided to take her Scroll and earbuds out and play some music. While she waited for the Bullhead to arrive she felt like someone was watching her. She looked at the passengers but no one was looking at her, she hoped that she was just paranoid.

On the outside of the Bullhead however, a certain scorpion Faunus was laughing as he was not yet discovered. After learning about Cinder's capture, Salem sent Tyrian to find who was the one responsible for defeating her. When Tyrian told her that it was Raven and that she was now working in Beacon, Salem got furious. She remembered Raven telling her that she would not take part in the battle again Ozma and yet, she was now directly working for him. She gave Tyrian the order to kill her and the psychopath was thrilled to finally be able to serve his queen. The Bullhead landed finally after two hours of travel and Yang got out last. She took her earbuds out and walked toward Summer's cabin. She was about halfway when she heard a noise behind her. Quickly she turned around and dropped her bag only to see a little squirrel with a nut in its paws. Yang sighed and turned back only to dodge an incoming tail aimed at her head and jumping back a few meters. She did not recognize the man at first but she remembered Ruby telling her about this crazy guy that poisoned Qrow with his Faunus' tail. 

"I see you have quite the reflexes Raven, it is my pleasure to be meeting you. Or it would have been had you not disappointed our queen."

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"My name is Tyrian Callows, and our queen Salem sent to kill you for capturing Cinder."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It is useless to lie, I saw your fight from outside. I was supposed to help her against you but I esteemed that she wouldn't need my help. She just got unlucky that this girl helped you." Tyrian's grin only grew. "Tell me, this girl that helped you, she looked a lot like you, is she perhaps your daughter? Maybe I'll go after her when I'm done with you, this way you'll be together even in death!" Tyrian used his tail only to be blocked by Yang's sword. Yang looked at Tyrian with fury in her eyes. She did not plan on killing Salem's pawn at first, she could have just killed Cinder but she chose not too. However, Tyrian was another story, one that she decided she would end herself. Tyrian jumped and tried to kick Yang from the side only for her to use her prosthetic and catch his leg in midair. Tyrian then kicked Yang in the chin with his other foot but he ended up falling as Yang didn't let go the other one. Tyrian aimed his tail at Yang's torso but she cut it before it reached her with her weapon. Tyrian cried in agony at the loss of his Faunus member. When he opened his eyes again he saw Yang look at him with her teeth gritted together. She then crushed his leg with her prosthetic making Tyrian shout even louder than before.

"How does it feel being at the receiving end of the suffering for once? It sucks right? You sick bastard!" Yang released his now useless leg and stomped on his remaining leg making Tyrian cry actual tears of pain. Yang decided that he suffered enough and that she would just kill him, she only had to drop his Aura now. She grabbed both of his arms, put them over his head, and punched him in the face, again, and again, and again until soon, she stopped counting and just punched him until she felt his Aura crack under her. She did not waste time and loaded her prosthetic before shooting at his head from point blank, making Tyrian's brain splatter everywhere around her. Yang was breathing heavily from how much she punched him. She had gotten rid of two of Salem's pawn now the Grimm woman would not be happy about that. Yang smiled in relief, she had more chances of saving everyone now. She got up and strapped back her bag and continued her walk toward her destination.

She must have walked a lot since it was already starting to get darker and she was still in the woods. It did not bother her to continue at night as she already had to spent days and night fighting Grimm before. She was on her guard in case a Grimm came out of nowhere. She met some of them on her path and easily dispatched of them. Most of them were mostly Beowolf and Ursa but she also fought three Sabyr and one Boarbatusk that was without its friends. Yang was still dirty from her fight with Tyrian, not that she fell or anything but a shotgun shell through the head usually tended to dirty her clothes and face. She was eating one of her rations when finally she saw a house made of wood with the lights on. Yang smiled and had tears threatening to spill but she quickly brushed them away. With a resolved face she walked to the door of the cabin and knocked before hearing a voice coming from behind it.

_"Hello!? Is someone here!?"_

"Summer! Open the door!"

_"Who is it!?"_

"Open and you'll see!" The door opened a little and a pair of silver eyes were starring at her.

"Raven? Is that you? What happened to your arm?"

"Hey Summer, it's nice to see you again. It's been a while."

"...You're not Raven are you?"

"No, I'm not." Yang suddenly found herself on her back with a finger on her throat pipe making it hard for Yang to breath.

"I'm only going to ask this once, who are you?"

"It's Yang... please stop... can't breath."

"You're not Yang, she looks nothing like Rav-"

"Punch me."

"What!?"

"Punch me, you'll understand." Summer looked at Yang and punched her right on the nose.

"FUCK! WHY DID YOU PUNCH MY NOSE!?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT TOLD ME TO PUNCH YOU!"

"WELL NOT IN THE NOSE! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF PUNCHING YOU DUMMY! WHY DID YOU EVEN ASK ME TO DO THAT!?"

"FOR THIS!" Yang's hair burned black and her eyes shone and in an instant Summer was the one with her back against the ground.

"Hey mom, I won."

"Yang!? Is that really you!? What are you doing here!? Where's Ruby!? Why aren't you with her!?"

"Ruby's okay mom, and it's a long story. Are you going to let me in or should I wait outside?"

"No! No! Get in! Sorry it's just, it's been awhile since I've seen anyone, I lost my manners."

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"What are you doing here Yang? There are many Grimm here, and you're already hurt. What if you died?"

"Oh that's not my blood, don't worry about it, and I should be the one telling you that. How long have you even lived here?"

"Well, after Salem discovered that I was the Summer Maiden, yes I know that's pretty fortunate, Raven and I decided to protect Tai, you and Ruby by leaving you three."

"Wait, that's why mom left!?"

"Well, yeah... didn't she tell you this?"

"No, she didn't tell me this. This is far from what she told me... why did she lie?" Yang began sobbing but Summer started rubbing her back.

"I don't know why she lied Yang, maybe she had her reasons."

"I'm sick of hearing this everyday, why can't she just be honest for once?"

"I don't know Yang, but what I do know is that she cares about you as much as I care about Ruby... well maybe a little less but hey, not everyone can be Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters." Yang chuckled at Summer's joke, she had missed hearing her. But then she remembered why she was here and coughed before getting serious.

"Mom, we'll have to leave tomorrow. We must stop Salem and we'll need your help."

"Yang... I know that this is hard to hear, but we can't stop Salem, I tried, gods know I've tried, but it's impossible."

"But we did it already, we can do it again!"

"What? What do you mean you already did it?"

"It's a long story but, long story short, I'm not from this time period."

"...How old are you Yang?"

"I'm twenty-five, and Ruby's fifteen."

"But Ruby's only two years younger than... oh."

"Yeah, I'm from the future."

"That's... a lot to take in... is this why you look like Raven now?"

"Partially yes, don't worry, this period's yang is still a blond and has lilac eyes."

"That's good to hear. I mean! Not that you're not beautiful like that, because you are! It's just that I wasn't prepared for you to look like a younger Raven you know!?"

"It's okay mom, I know what you meant. It's still unsettling even for me at times but I've learned to accept it. Plus I'm sure this look's better on me than on mom."

"I don't know about that, maybe now yes but when she was your age? Everyone turned their heads in her direction. She was quite the eye-catcher."

"Moooom!"

"Oh come on don't be jealous. I'm sure it's just the blood that's making you look like a war survivor right now. What do you say you get upstairs and take a shower to clean yourself while I wash your clothes? You can borrow some of my baggy clothes, they should fit you." Yang tensed when she heard 'survivor' but relaxed herself as she knew that this was over, she was with Summer and no one would attack them. She went upstairs, threw her dirty clothes in what she hoped was the laundry basket and hoped in the shower. When she finished showering she saw some clothes on a chair and put them on. They were a little tight, especially in a certain parts, but it would do for the night. When she went back downstairs she saw Summer preparing a batch of cookies. Yang went behind Summer and hugged her with her arms around her waist and her head against her back. Summer put the cookies down and turned to hug Yang properly, putting her head on her shoulder.

"What is bothering you Yang? You can tell me."

"I missed you mom."

"I missed you too my little dragon. Do you want some cookies or do you want to keep hugging me?"

"Yes."

"Hmpf, you haven't changed that's for sure. So are you going to help me or do I need to do all the work?"

"I'll help alright. Way to go make me feel guilty."

"That's my specialty. I was almost finished, you just need to but them in the oven now."

"What if I used my Semblance to cook them?"

"That's a terrible idea, not only for the cookies but also for the cabin."

"Since when are you responsible?"

"I did not raise my two daughters to be called irresponsible! Come here you little rascal!" Summer began tickling Yang who started laughing while trying to escape. When she finally had the plate of cookies in her hands Summer finally stopped her assault as to not make them fall on the floor. Yang put the cookies in the oven and started it.

"You know, you don't have to watch them."

"But what if I want to?"

"You're choosing to watch over cookies instead of talking with your mother that you haven't seen in... a long time?"

"You're not my mother, you're my mom."

"I thought Raven was your mom."

"She's mom, mother, and Raven. It depends on the subject and if I'm talking to her."

"So you talked with her then... did it go well?"

"Well, this is Raven, I didn't expect much. At least, we didn't fight this time..."

"I'm sure you two will be okay... say, can you talk to me about Ruby?"

"Of course, where do I even begin? Oh I know, did you know she was my team leader in Beacon?" Yang and Summer talked for a while until the cookies were ready and still they kept on talking while eating them. When Yang was finished speaking, Summer was already looking like she could sleep any minute. Yang took Summer in her arms and asked her where her room was. Summer guided her and Yang put her on her bed. Summer kissed Yang's forehead and wished her goodnight. Yang smiled at Summer and went on a couch since there weren't any other room to sleep in, but this didn't bother her too much. She opened her Scroll and saw that she had no bars, making her unable to call anyone, not that she knew who she could have called. Maybe Ozpin to tell him that she found the Summer Maiden and that she would head back tomorrow, but she could just see him tomorrow anyway. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she wasn't tired because of today's events. She was too excited to spend some time with Summer, with her, Raven and hopefully a recovered Amber, they could take on Salem and end the war. She decided to play on her Scroll until she was tired enough and then she finally fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	9. The Fall Maidens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people will have fun reading this chapter I'm sure. Effing shippers.

_"Hey, yang, wake up. It's eight already."_

"Mmh five for minutes mom... Mom?"

"Good morning yang, have you slept well?"

"Uhm, yeah... Thanks?"

"Come on, you're gonna be late for school. Your father is waiting downstairs, dress up and go greet him before he leaves for work."

"Dad is what? What is... What is happening right now?"

"What do you mean yang? Let's go we don't have time."

"But you're not, this can't be happening. Where's Ruby?"

"I'm sorry who?"

"Where's Ruby?"

"Who's Ruby?"

"Ruby! My sister! Where is she!?"

"yang, are you sure you're okay?"

"Who are you!? Where am I!? This isn't real! You're not my real mom! This isn't! This isn't!" Suddenly yang woke up in sweat on her bed in her dorm. She was breathing heavily and she could hear her heart beating in her ears. She looked to her right and saw Ruby sleeping soundly, under her Weiss with her back facing her. She looked under her bed and saw Blake asleep with her cat ears in the open. She remembered the talk that happened between her and Weiss. At first the heiress seemed scared and even angry, but Blake told her that she was not affiliated with the White Fang anymore and Weiss understood why she hid who she was. They became a little distant because of it but the two girls were friends and soon, they would go back to acting normal toward each other, at least yang hoped. She could not go back to sleep yet, she could sense the beginning of a hangover from drinking too much at Junior's club but it wouldn't hurt until a few hours. And the dream that she just had kept her awake too. No, she would not call it a dream, it was a nightmare. Sure, having their mother and dad to still be together would be any kids' dream, but Ruby was not here. She would not have been born and yang loved Ruby more than anyone else. If having her parents separated and her mom leaving them alone was what it cost then she would suffer through it everyday. yang dropped from her bed and took a jacket with her before leaving the dorm. She had no ideas of where she could go so she walked around the school, like a ghost would if they existed. She did not how long she had been walking but her feet were starting to hurt her so she sat on one of the school benches. She forgot to take her shoes with her so she was walking barefoot until now. She was looking at the school's foundation, the wings, the hallways, Ozpin's office and she sighed. She liked Beacon, but there were too many things that were happening in the dark and she did not know what to do about all of it. Her mother who was not her real mother but her future self was hiding things from her, Ozpin was hiding things from the school, Blake had been hiding things from her too but at least she came clean herself. yang only trusted Blake, Ruby and her dad. Ruby because she had always been here with her, her dad because he loved both her and Ruby even when he lost both of his loves, and Blake because they were partners who hid nothing from each other now. She heard footsteps approaching from behind her and saw a silhouette sitting next to her. She could see a cane and knew that it was Ozpin, yet he did not talk, he only drank from his coffee cup every once in a while. yang did not talk at first but she knew that being here alone would seem strange so she started the conversation.

"Hello professor."

"Hello Miss Xiao Long, tonight is a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yeah, I like the reflect of the moon on the school."

"I like it too, it makes the school almost, magical... Why are you awake at this time of the night yang?"

"Couldn't sleep, had a lot on my mind, and I kind of had a nightmare."

"Well, I suppose you could tell me what you dreamed of if you want. Apparently it can help."

"I dreamed that my mom and dad were together and that she never left."

"...This isn't all right?"

"Yeah, Ruby wasn't here. She couldn't have existed. When I realized that I woke up and then I walked around the school for a while."

"And then you sat on this bench?"

"Yes."

"Well, thank you for trusting me with this dream of yours, but I'm sure that Miss Rose is perfectly fine so you do not have to worry about her."

"Yeah I know I saw her when I woke up, she was just sleeping, nothing happened to her, she was fine... Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Why is my future self acting like Raven?" Ozpin was drinking and stopped when he heard yang's question. He put the cup next to him and put his hands on his knees.

"I did not know that you figured it out. Does your older self know?"

"No, she thinks that I still believe her to be my mom."

"And do you plan on telling her that you know?"

"No... Maybe? I don't know. She's not bad but, I don't understand why she lied to me."

"yang, if you could have had Raven and Ruby both present when you were younger would you take the opportunity?"

"Well yeah I get to have my mom and Ruby."

"Well your future self knew that she could not give you back your mother, but she could act like her to give you what you wanted. Your older self is not a bad person, far from it, she may seem a little harsh sometimes but she went though a lot. She lost her team, her family, her friends, and now she can stop this from happening to you too."

"If she really wanted to change that she would have asked for our help. By keeping it secret it will only lead to other problems in the future. I almost hated her because of it."

"Do you hate her?"

"No, never. It just sucks, not being trusted like this."

"...Do you want to help yang?" yang looked at Ozpin for the first time since their conversation but he was still looking at his hands.

"I can help?"

"Yes, follow me please, I will explain on the way."

"Can I just go to my dorm and pick some shoes first?"

"Oh, I did not realize, yes of course."

"Thanks." yang went back to the dorm and grabbed her shoes however when she put them on she was a little loud which woke up Blake.

"yang? Is that you?"

"Sorry Blake, I'm just taking my shoes really quick."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm talking with Ozpin, he said I could help with my mom. I mean with me, _me._ "

"Wait, let me come too. I also want to help."

"Are you sure? I can tell you tomorrow if you want."

"No, no it's fine. Just let me splash some water on my face first to wake up."

"Okay, I'm waiting for you outside of the dorm."

"I'm here."

"Yes... And you brought Miss Belladonna with you."

"She knows, she was the one who told me about my future self."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, I only told yang about it."

"Very well, please follow me both. What I am about to tell you should not be known by the public so I suggest you do not tell anyone. This is even more important than your future self yang."

"We won't say anything."

"Do you know the tale of the four Maidens?"

"Yes, it depicts the story of an old man who gave powers equivalent to the seasons to four young girls. It was in the same book as the man with two souls."

"Yes, this is the summary of this tale. Would you believe me if I told you that this story, was not fictional?"

"It isn't!? But there's magic and everything!"

"Miss Xiao Long, this world is full of secrets and magic already. But you will both believe me after you see them." Ozpin lead the two partners until they reached the school underfloor thanks to an elevator. When they arrived, they could see two figures in glass cases at the end of the dark room. yang recognized Cinder but not the other girl.

"You may recognize Cinder Fall here, she works for a being known as Salem. Thankfully, we gave her something which will leave her in a comatose state for the time being. This... is Amber, the last Fall Maiden." Blake turned to Ozpin.

"The Fall Maiden?"

"Yes, however, Cinder here attacked her and stole half of her powers. We were able to separate her Aura from the Maiden's powers thanks to this machine from Atlas and so we're slowly giving back the Aura that Cinder stole. We were also planning on giving her powers back but we do not know if she will be able to fight like before. Her comatose state ate her energy and she may never be a Huntress again." yang put her fingers on Amber's glass coffin. The girl looked so peaceful right now, if she woke up and learned that she could not fight anymore, it would probably devastate her.

"This is horrible."

"yang, would you like to be the next Fall Maiden?"

"WHAT!? Blake looked at Ozpin as if the old man was crazy.

"But what about Amber? Doesn't she need her powers to wake up?"

"No she will only need her Aura back. The transfer of Aura takes a little while which is why she has not woken up yet. However, transferring the Maidens powers would only take an hour at worst. Miss Nikos was my first choice for a replacement, but since you already know a lot, why not choose you."

"I don't know, it can't be that easy right?"

"Of course you will be trained to learn how to use your powers. I will leave you some time to make your choice as it is not something that should be taken lightl-"

"I'll do it."

"yANG!?"

"I'll do it, if it means that I can help, then I will."

"yang you can't just accept this like that. You have to think about it."

"It's okay Blake, I'll be fine. You'll be here to have my back right?"

"Of course I'll be here! I'm just scared for you."

"Professor, Amber lost half her powers and Aura right?"

"Yes."

"And it was the loss of Aura that put her in a coma?"

"It is yes."

"If she had only lost half of her powers, she would not be in a coma, correct?"

"yang where are you going with this?"

"What if we each had half of the Maiden's powers?"

"Why would you wanna do this Miss Xiao Long?"

"Well the bad guys working for this Salami, they are after the Maiden's powers right? And if we both have them it'll be like having one Maiden only separated in two. If they ever caught one of us, the other would only have to escape."

"Are you saying that if Miss Belladonna was to get captured you would not try to save her?"

"Of course I would try to save her!... Oh."

"I am not against trying, but you still have to ask Miss Belladonna if she wants these powers too." yang turned to Blake who was looking at her with one of her arm in her hand and her ears flat against her head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea yang?"

"I don't know Blake, I can't promise you that we'll be okay, but I promise that I'll be here for you, no matter what."

"...I accept."

"Then I will need for you to bring a bed here. While one of you will be in this glass case the other will wait with either Cinder or Amber."

"I'll go look for one." yang took the elevator and Ozpin turned to Blake."

"Miss Belladonna?"

"Yes?"

"How did you find out about your partner's future self?"

"I saw her talking with the real Raven outside of your office."

"What do you think about her?"

"It's a little complicated but... In some way it's still my partner. I just don't understand some of the choices that she makes."

"Sometimes, a person can make the choices that they do not want to make but that they feel they have to. She could have just gone to another continent but she chose to stay and fight. Anyone else would have lived a peaceful life after what she went through but not Yang Xiao Long."

"I guess... Do you trust her professor?"

"I do, I know that she does not trust me entirely and I completely understand why, but Yang, both Yangs have hearts made out of gold. I trust them both to do what is right, not good, right." The elevator then arrived again with yang who was carrying a bed with her.

"I'm back, we can start."

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will, it's only natural. And I guess I'll take Cinder's powers."

"Okay, I just need to put Amber on the bed first."

"It should be finished. How do you feel Miss Belladonna?" They had transferred Cinder's powers to yang and when it worked they did the same with Blake and Amber.

"I'm fine, just a little lightheaded."

"I think this is because Amber is in a coma. Her comatose state may have rubbed off on you a little."

"Or maybe it's because we didn't sleep much today."

"Or maybe it's because you two didn't sleep much today. Do you want coffee?"

"No, I guess we just need to sleep a little. And Blake only drinks tea."

"Well that is too bad but I guess we will still be able to talk about these new powers around cups of coffee and tea."

"Can we have strawberry sunrises too?"

"I think this will have to wait until next year Miss Xiao Long."

"At least I tried."

"You two should go and sleep, I will tell the teachers that I saw you two sick and that I let you rest in your dorm."

"Thanks professor. Will you... Will you tell my older self that I know about her?"

"It is for you two to talk it out. I suggest you do it sooner though, we don't know what could happen to either of you."

"You're right, thanks again professor."

"You're welcome Miss Xiao Long, now go, I just need to put Amber back in the glass until she recovers."

"Goodnight professor./Goodnight professor."

"Goodnight Miss Xiao Long, Miss Belladonna." Both girls took the elevator and started walking back to their dorm.

"Thank you Blake."

"For what?"

"Being here for me when I needed you."

"yang-" yang grabbed both of Blake's shoulders making her stop.

"Blake, I want to be here for you just like you were for me. If you ever need anything, just ask me okay?" Blake looked at yang's eyes. She could see now that they were the same eyes as her older self apart from the color. She found them beautiful to gaze into. She already found both Yangs to be attractive but right now, yang looked almost angelic.

"yang-"

"What do you want from me Blake, just say it."

"Kiss me yang." yang tilted her head and planted her lips on Blake who closed her eyes as soon as she felt the blonde's lips on hers. She expected for them to be rough like the brawler but all she could feel was softness with a hint of strawberry. yang who everyone saw as some kind of brute was kissing Blake as if she was the most fragile object in the world but not because of Blake, but because yang was scared of her feelings for Blake. She knew that she liked her but now, she felt herself burning from the inside as opposed to her Semblance which burned her from outside. It felt great, no, better even, like it was always supposed to be like this. Reluctantly, both girls pulled away with a trail of saliva linking them together and they put their forehead against each other. They were both red in the face and Blake could see that yang's had turned red, from passion maybe.

"Blake I-" Blake put a finger against yang's lips, silencing her.

"Not now yang, keep it for later, let's just go to sleep right now." Blake took yang's hand in hers and they both went back to their dorm with Blake inviting yang to her bed. They both got under the blanket facing each other with yang holding Blake's waist and Blake's hand on yang's cheeks.

_"What do we do if they wake up before us?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well Ruby's my sister and I know she would be okay with us but, I can't help but be scared if she doesn't like us two together."_

_"She loves you yang, I'm sure that she would be happy for you as long as you are happy with who you are."_

_"But what about Weiss, her family hated Faunus and she was affected too because of it. What if they were also bigots?"_

_"If it's the case then she will have to learn to accept it, accept us. If she does accept us then everything's okay, but if she doesn't then she could go die in a ditch for all I care."_

_"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for asking that."_

_"I love you yang, I don't care if they know about us."_

_" I love you too Blake... Please don't leave me alone."_

_"I promise that I won't, I'll never leave you alone yang."_

_"I'll never leave you too, I promise."_

_"Goodnight yang."_

_"Goodnight Blake."_


	10. Gathering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it with three minutes to spare, go me. I'm sorry for taking so long uploading this story but like I said, I had exams and it's really hard getting back to writing when you've stopped for so long. I can't promise anything, but just know that I'm not abandoning this fic, another chapter should come out before the end of next week.

Yang had slept rather well, she did not dream but she did not have nightmares too, she just woke up feeling well rested. She took a sitting position on the couch, stretched her arms, yawned and opened her mouth only to let out a scream and fall on the floor when she saw her mom watching her sleeping. Not Summer, Raven.

"Mom what the fuck!? What are you doing here!?"

"Hello Yang, yes I am fine thank you."

"I'm not joking, why are you here!?"

"I'm just here to help you actually. I promise."

"To help me? I don't need help right now."

"So you prefer taking a two hours Bullhead ride rather than going through a portal allowing you to instantly arrive in Beacon? It's your choice after all."

"No no, it's fine I just, didn't think you'd do that."

"Don't believe that I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart, I already planned on going to Beacon in the first place, I just thought that you'd like to come with me."

"Well yeah but you weren't forced to do that, so thank you. What do you plan on doing there though?"

"Something personal." Raven left it at that and Yang stared at her but Raven just stared back. Intimidation would not work on the woman who gave her the glare in the first place.

"Alright, let me just wake up mom, and we still need to eat too. Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"...Do you want to eat with us?"

"...Sure. I don't see why not." Yang nodded awkwardly before getting up and getting to Summer's room where the silver eyed Huntress was still sleeping. She got next to her and gently shook her.

"Hey mom, wake up, we've got company."

"Hmm, is it good or bad company?"

"It's Raven." Summer's eyes opened and when she saw that Yang was serious she got up and ran out of her room to the kitchen where she saw Raven already sitting at the table. She got up to her and before Raven or Yang could react Summer sent a right hook directly at Raven's chin making her fall from her chair. She then pulled Raven up and hugged the taller woman.

"You idiot, I was so worried about you! You swore that you'd be gone for a month! Do you know how long I've waited for you to come back!?"

"Uuuhm-" Summer caught the front of Raven's kimono.

"Two years! Two damn years Raven! And not a single Scroll call, not even a visit and I know that you could have come at any moment! I thought you died!" 

"I'm here now aren't I?" Raven started sweating, Yang only saw her mom sweating like that when she talked about Salem. Just how strong really was Summer?

"You are in _so_ much trouble Miss Branwen."

"Mom, can this wait for after breakfast? We're a little short on time." Summer released Raven while still scowling at her before pointing at both her eyes and then at Raven and then turning to start preparing breakfast. Raven released a sigh and turned to look at the other occupant in the room who was trying not to laugh at her, in vain. Raven blushed and coughed before sitting back in her chair, staring at her feet the whole time. Yang chuckled and sat on an unoccupied chair next to Raven. This was almost like a normal family gathering, too bad that Taiyang and Ruby were not here but maybe once everything with Salem was over, they could all be a huge family. She knew that she should not hope like that, that she would only jinx it, but it was all she wanted, for her family to be together, to love each other. Yang smile turned into a sad frown as she crossed her arms on the table and put her head in them. Raven saw that her daughter's action and while she did not know why she became gloomy, she still put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Yang lifted her head and saw her mother smile at her, not a smirk or a grin, a genuine smile, making Yang smile in return just before Summer put bowls of cereal with milk in front of everyone.

"I didn't know that you could smile Raven." Summer asked Raven before bringing her spoon to her mouth.

"You don't know a lot of things about me Summer, but we'll have plenty of time to learn about each other after we've dealt with Salem."

"Are you two flirting with each other?"

"Eat your cereals Yang." Yang did as she was told and the three ate in silence, glancing every once in a while at the two person next to them. When they were finished, Yang took the bowls and spoons to wash them while Summer and Raven were left face to face at the kitchen table.

"So, Raven, where were you during these two years?"

"I, went back to the tribe from which Qrow and I came from before Beacon."

"And you didn't warn me becauuuse..."

"Because you would have told me not to go, and I would have listened to you."

"Of course I would! This is a bandit tribe, with criminals who have no laws!"

"They're my family!"

"We are your family too! Me, Tai, Yang, Qrow, we're your family too!"

"Can't you see that it's because you are that I left!? I care about each of you! But I couldn't let Salem know about us, me and especially you! If someone saw two women, living alone in the wood with one of them wearing a white hood and the other with a sword they would have traced us back!"

"I don't care about that! We would have faced them and maybe we wouldn't win, but we wouldn't win together!"

"This isn't losing Summer! This is dying! You can lose again and again but you only die once!"

"...Why are you here Raven?"

"Because I can help."

"No, don't lie to me Raven. It may work on Yang but not me, why are you here?" Summer looked at Raven with an angry scowl and Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

_"To see Yang..."_

"You'll have to speak louder than that, I'm getting rather old."

"I came here to see Yang! To talk to my daughter! Or maybe I don't have the right now!?"

"...No, you can, she's your daughter. I mean it's not like you could have waited for her to come back right? You had to come all the way here to talk to her."

"Mom!" Yang had finished washing the dishes during their talk and listened as the tension in the room grew more and more.

"Let's just go, I don't want to talk to you right now." Summer put her hood over her head to signify that she was not listening anymore. Raven sighed and opened a portal for Beacon. Summer went in the portal without a word and Yang was about to go in too when she thought about something.

"Mom, who did you think about when you made this portal?" Raven smiled, a sinister smile this time.

"Well you of course, my daughter." Yang opened her mouth to respond but then she understood what Raven had done, she started to sweat, then she breathed faster and faster, her skin paled, and she jumped into the portal only to see Summer's back, and in front of her, a shocked team RWBY in the school's court. Raven then came out of the portal too and closed it behind her.

"Mo-mom? Is that you?" Ruby saw her mom, she saw Summer, here, in front of her, but that could not be possible. Summer had died fighting Grimm when she was younger, and yet the Huntress in training started tearing up and used her Semblance to run at her mom and tackle her into a hug.

"I'm here Ruby, I'm here and I'm okay, I won't leave, I promise you." Summer was also crying, she dreamed of seeing her daughter again and there she was in her arms, just like when she was still a baby.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Yang however was angry at Raven, they were supposed to be discreet about it. Then her eyes opened wide when she remembered who was also here. She turned her head and saw her younger self, staring at Raven with her mouth opened. She stayed like this for a few seconds before closing it, then she looked at her future self, then back at Raven, once, twice, and then left.

"yang no! Come back!" But yang kept on walking, she was not even running she was just walking until she stopped. She turned back to them and waited.

"What are you doing staying here? Follow me, we're going to our dorms to talk about it." While you could not hear anger in her voice her eyes however betrayed here, not only were they red, but a flame could be coming out of her left eye. She turned back again to walk and everyone followed her, with Summer having to hold Ruby as she would not let go of her. After walking a little they arrived and Blake closed the door behind them. The first one to talk was surprisingly Weiss.

"Before anyone talks, can someone tell me what is happening?" yang raised her hand to answer.

"Ruby is holding Summer, our mom, though not my biological mom but still my mom, our teacher that you learned was my mom is not in fact my mom, she's my future self and the woman who looks like her is, you guessed it, my mom, Raven Branwen."

"Okay, that is a lot to take in but I got it. Thanks, you may say whatever you need to say now."

"Then I'll begin." Yang got in front of the door so that everyone could see her face. "Like yang just said, I'm also Yang, but I come from the future. I'll answer any question that you have when I'm finished. What you need to know is that I came back in time to prevent someone from destroying Beacon, and more importantly, Remnant. I was supposed to be discreet about it, but some people don't know how to keep a secret," Yang looked at Blake who only stared back, even though her ears were flat on her head. "and some don't know how to stay hidden." This time she looked at Raven who only smiled at her. "To prevent the future from happening, I need the help of some special people, the Maidens. And the Maidens that I know of are me, an unconscious girl, an old woman leaving in Atlas, Raven here, and Summer."

"You're wrong," Yang turned to her past self and saw her holding Blake's hand before yang's left eye and Blake's right eye had flames surrounding them, red for yang and amber for Blake. "we both have the Fall Maiden's powers, Amber's still unconscious, but she's slowly getting better."

"But wait, if we count you two together, there's still five Maidens, how's that possible?" Weiss tried to gather as much information as possible and it turned out to be harder and harder by the second.

"That's because I'm from the future, Summer is the Summer Maiden, Raven's the Spring Maiden, they both are the Fall Maidens, the old lady's the Winter Maiden, and I am both the Summer and the Spring Maiden."

"And how do you become a Maiden exactly?"

"Weiss?"

"Sorry, I'm just really curious."

"No, it's okay, I'm the one who's sorry, you're only trying to help."

"Of course I'm trying to help, Remnant's in danger, if I can help I will."

"I wanted to talk about this actually, you four are not helping us in this." Ruby and Weiss both shouted.

"WHAAAAT!?"

"Team RWBY, is not fighting with us against Salem. You four, are not fighting against Salem. You will stay in Beacon and you will train to become Huntresses, and then you'll do whatever you want to, but until then, you are still my students and you shall do as I say."

"This is bullshit! We're ready to fight!" yang's hair burst into flames, illuminating the whole room.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Yang also activated her Semblance, swallowing her younger self's light with her black flames. "This isn't a game! People are in danger and you are just children! I saw you die! Almost all of you! Dead! Dead! Dead! I'm not taking any chance!"

"YANG! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Raven got up with her hands on Omen's handle.

"Or what!? Do you think you can beat me!? No you can't, I killed you! I'm the strongest and most experienced here, so you will all listen to me and do as I say. If you don't agree with me, feel free to try and beat me. But I won't hold back." Everyone in the room was silent, everybody looked at the floor, either because they were scared or because they were sad to see and hear Yang like that. But the saddest one was Ruby who looked at her sister, not with tears in her eyes, but determination. How could Yang really believe what she said? They may still be young and have little experience as opposed to the adults in the room, but they were still able to hold their own. So Ruby released Summer for the first time since she saw her and took Crescent Rose in her hands to face off against Yang who watched as her little sister stared at her with strength in her expression.

"I accept your challenge. If you win, we won't do anything, but if I win, we'll help." Yang's flames diminished a little but they were still surrounding the room.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"I'm just accepting your challenge, or are you scarred to fight against your little sister perhaps?" Yang's arms started to shake, she remembered Ruby's last moments in her arms, she could not fight her, she could not.

"Ruby don't, please." Tears were slowly gathering in the Brawler's eyes and Ruby only smiled at her. She dropped Crescent Rose on the floor and walked toward Yang slowly before hugging her sister who hugged her in return, with tears and snot covering her face while the flames disappeared from everyone's sight.

"I'm so sorry Ruby, I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry."

"It's okay Yang, we're gonna be okay, you just need to believe in us. We won't die, we have you with us after all, don't we?"

"YES! I'm here, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Good, then we're all in this together. We'll do this, I know we can." Ruby turned her head to look at everyone else in the room. Everyone looked back at her with various expression on their face. Blake and yang both looked at her with determined smile on their faces, Weiss had a serious look and nodded, Summer had tears in her eyes but she still smiled in happiness, and Raven rolled her eyes but a smile could still be seen on her face.


	11. Youth and adulthood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since something bad happened, it's getting a little boring. The good guys can't always win easily. I'll be sure to remedy to that soon.

"You're what now?"

"I'm Yang and I'm from the future, what don't you understand?" 

"Well, are we in the past now? Or are we in the present?"

"We're always in the present, only I went to the past."

"See? You're calling it the present and the past. Which is it?"

"Jaune."

"What?"

"No more talking for you." Yang went to JNPR's dorm after Ruby convinced her to inform them about what was happening with her, the Maidens and Salem.

"Uhm, I have a question."

"Yes Pyrrha."

"Shouldn't it be impossible to change the past?"

"Well it's not really my past since I didn't experience these events when I was the same age as your yang."

"So time travel doesn't exist?"

"Pyrrha, do you have any question that isn't about time travel please?"

"...What happens to us?"

"You mean how do you..."

"How do we die yes."

"Well, you died first when fighting against Cin-"

"Wait what!? What do you mean Pyrrha died first!? She's the strongest fighter in our year!"

"Alright that's it, Nora? Break his leg."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Wait no I forgoooooot!" Magnhild hit Jaune in the torso which sent him flying through the windows of team JNPR's dorm.

"Oooh I aimed too high."

"Good job Nora, This deserve an... A plus?" When nobody laughed at her joke Yang sighed and continued. "As I was saying, Cinder killed you first just after the last fight at the Vytal tournament. Nora and Ren died together while protecting a village from Grimm. And Jaune sacrificed himself against Cinder years later, he knew that he couldn't win but he weakened her enough for Blake to kill her and obtain her powers." Pyrrha and Ren's faces were showing how sad they were but Nora had a confused expression.

"Why are you guys sad?" This time Pyrrha was the one confused.

"Because we died? We tried but we died."

"Yes but thanks to our sacrifice we won, we saved Remnant. That's what being a Hunter is all about. Plus, we won't die this time right future Yang?"

"Nobody will die, I'll make sure of it."

"See? Everything's okay, we don't need to be sad. So don't be sad or I'm going to be sad and you don't want to face a sad Nora."

"She's right." Everybody in the room turned to Ren who spoke for the first time since Yang opened their doors. "You don't want to face a sad Nora, I'm talking from experience."

"I wasn't thaaaat bad."

"You made a restaurant go bankrupt."

"Their ice creams were terrible and you know it." While Ren and Nora were having their arguments Yang dragged Pyrrha away to talk with her alone.

"So, do you have any other question?"

"Well, it's, it's stupid but..." Yang held Pyrrha's arm and Pyrrha looked at Yang gentle smile.

"Nothing you say is stupid Pyrrha, I won't judge you okay?"

"Do we, do we need to fight too?"

"No, you don't need to fight with us if you don't want to. If you want to you can join us against Salem but I will never force you to do something that you don't want to do."

"I, okay. Thanks... Yang."

"I have a question however. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want to fight? We both know that the Pyrrha from my time fought even though she knew that she could lose and die but not you, even though we have the advantage now so why exactly don't you want to fight?"

"It's because I'm scared for my teammates, normally I'd fight with all of you but, I don't want for my team to risk their lives."

"I understand what you mean Pyrrha, trust me, I do. But this isn't your choice, you can't choose for them, just like I can't choose for team RWBY. If they want to fight, they can fight."

"But-"

"I know about your team's background, each of you. How you're a champion, how Ren and Nora grew up alone, and how Jaune cheated his way into Beacon, I know it, and I don't want for any of you to join us in this fight. But the decision is yours, you get to decide from now on, okay?" Pyrrha nodded and Yang hugged her. It had been eight years since she had really talked with Pyrrha, her sparring partner back when she was still a Beacon student.

"Whatever you choose, just promise me you'll stay safe." Pyrrha paused and chuckled.

"I can't promise that, but I promise that nobody in team JNPR will die." Yang chuckled and let go of Pyrrha with a smile on her face.

"So, have you told Jaune yet?" Pyrrha stopped smiling and started blushing.

"Told who what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Pyrrha, I know what happened between you two."

"Did something happen between us!?" Yang burst out laughing at Pyrrha's expense.

"You two only kissed once, don't worry, you died a virgin."

"Yes... I did..." This time Yang stopped laughing.

"You don't mean... Noooooo. No? No! You're lying!"

"Yang!"

"Are you, Pyrrha Nikos, not a virgin!?"

"Don't shout it! And I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why didn't I know about that!? How old were you!?"

"Yaaang!"

"Alright, alright I'll stop, for now. But do you want to do it with Jaune?" Pyrrha used her Semblance to get Yang out of their dorm. Every students present in their dorms were able to hear the laugh of their professor echoing in the hall. The laugh was also heard from team RWBY's dorm in which the yellow and black partners were about to have a discussion with the yellow's mother. Raven was sitting on Weiss bed with her feet on the floor and a smile on her face. Blake was on her bed with her feet dangling from it was starring at her partner's real mother and yang was in the middle of the room with her arms crossed in front of her and her eyes already red.

"So we finally meet, Raven."

"Please, call me mom."

"You wish." Raven simply chuckled.

"So you two are partners, in more ways than one, and you're both the Fall Maidens?"

"Does it bother you that she's a Faunus or that we're together?" Raven crossed her arms.

"I don't care what she is, what matters is whether she's strong enough to be your partner." Blake hissed from her bed.

"You don't know me."

"That's right, I don't. Tell me more about you Blake."

"I don't have to."

"Ooh she's a keeper."

"Don't talk about her like that!" yang clenched her fists next to her, ready to fight if Raven kept acting like that. Raven only scoffed at yang's action.

"Do you think you can fight me and win? Even though you're just a child?"

"I can beat you, I already did apparently."

"But it wasn't now."

"I didn't have these powers too."

"And she didn't have me too." yang looked up at Blake who only smiled at her.

"Stop flirting like that, what are you, highschoolers?"

"Uuuh yeah? We are."

"Oh, that's right. You really are just children. And yet the wizard counted on you to fight against Salem. Children, how pathetic."

"I'm not agreeing with his methods, but at least Ozpin tried, what does that say about you?"

"Salem was told to be immortal, she never lost against him, only an idiot would fight her after that."

"And this idiot eventually did it thanks to her team, no, her family."

"And at what cost?" yang was about to respond but she closed her mouth shut.

"If you could defeat Salem but every person that you knew would have to die, would you do it?"

"She doesn't need to answer that since it won't happen, we'll defeat her and we'll all live to see tomorrow."

"What an optimistic point of view. I guess that you'll also take control of the White Fang and make it a pacifist organization like before. You'll also kill all the Grimm right? Nothing's impossible with the power of friendship and love uh?"

"What do you want from us!? If you want to act like a bitch you can just go away! We don't need you! _I_ don't need you!"

"Then let's make a deal. If the two of you can defeat me, I'll never bother you again. But if I win, you join my tribe and become bandits under my command." Blake and yang looked at each other and with determined expressions nodded before looking at Raven with each of their eyes burning.

"We accept!/We accept!"

"You two look so much alike. Are you really her mom?"

"Of course I am, or are you saying that I could be her sister?" Weiss blushed at Summer's words. Summer, Weiss and Ruby were walking around Vale shopping since the dorm was already taken by the other partners from team RWBY.

"Weiss! Stop flirting with my mom!"

"I was not flirting with Summer! She is making fun of me!"

"...Wait are you?"

"Oh Ruby you haven't changed, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom, I wish you could have stayed with us at home."

"I had to hide from Salem Ruby, you would have been in more danger otherwise."

"I understand, I'm just sad that it still happened. But you're here now! That's what matters the most. What were you doing while you were away?"

"Well I lived in a cabin in the woods with Raven for almost a decade, we hunted animals to survive and fought some Grimm to gain money."

"It must have been harsh." Weiss commented.

"The first few years were, I won't lie, but it became routine. What about you? Did you do good at school?" Ruby smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Well I went to Signal academy like yang and I build my baby there-"

"You're baby?" Ruby grinned and pulled Crescent Rose from behind her back.

"Mom, this is my baby, Crescent Rose, Crescent, meet my mom Summer." Weiss rolled her eyes and Summer stared at the weapon.

"Doesn't it look like Qrow's Harbinger?"

"Yes! I was inspired by his weapon so I copied it and adjusted it to my liking."

"And where is he right now?"

"He's... I don't know actually."

"Is he still drinking?"

"He was already drinking when you were with him?" Both mother and daughter looked at each other before facepalming.

"We're definitely confronting him about it when we see him."

"I agree."

"And what about you? Sorry if you feel left out of the conversation. Your name issss...?"

"I'm Weiss Schnee, it's a pleasure to be meeting you Miss Rose."

"Oh please, call me Summer, I'm not that old."

"Alright Summer, what do you want to know about me?"

"Well, how did you and Ruby met?" Both partners looked at each other and scrunched up their noses.

"It was, unexpected."

"I blew up a hole where Weiss was standing."

"You WHAT!?"

"To be honest I was partially at fault, I did shake fire Dust in front of her face."

"But you were trying to warn me about the dangers while handling Dust, so it was my fault."

"Because you almost fell since yang pushed you toward my cart, which means-" Summer cut Weiss off.

"That it's all yang's fault. Ugh, she's always been troublesome. Please tell me she's changed since then."

"Well, she did destroy a nightclub just before joining Beacon."

"Alright, she's definitely getting grounded for that."

"But she was looking for Raven."

"And she still destroyed a place where people work, not the best workplace that's true but still!"

"Then Raven also needs to be punished."

"Oh she's already getting punished, don't worry about it."

"Are you, are you going back with dad?" Summer stopped walking and rubbed one of her arm.

"It's complicated. I still love Taiyang, but I'm not sure how he will react if he sees me again after all this time. I'm hoping for the better but, I don't know what's going to happen." Ruby held Summer's hands in her own and looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Dad still loves you, every time he mentions you he blushes. He hasn't even looked at other women since you had to left, so you can still be with him, I'm sure of it." Summer smiled at her daughter's words while getting teary eyed and she hugged her.

"Thank you Ruby, for keeping and giving us hope."

"Someone has to do it, right?" Summer kissed Ruby's head and let go of her.

"Enough about my love life, what about yours. Have you been with anyone yet?"

"What!? Eww gross. I only need Crescent Rose with me."

"Ruby, you can't compare someone's warmth with your weapon."

"You wanna bet!?"

"No, I'm sure you'd marry her if you could. But do you have your eyes on someone?" Ruby looked at Weiss and put her hood over herself.

"Nooo."

"Are you sure?"

"Hmhm."

"They why are you hiding your face?"

"It's cold."

"It's not."

"It is."

"Ruby."

"Mom." Summer leaned in to whisper in Ruby's ear.

"Is it Weiss?" Ruby burst into rose petals and disappeared in an alleyway.

"Why did she leave so suddenly?" Weiss asked while looking at the trail of petals.

"I think she was feeling sick."

"She was a little red in the face that's true." Summer looked at Weiss and smiled.

"Tell me, are you seeing someone right now?" Weiss turned as red as her partner's hood.

"Summer!? I'm still a minor!"

"What? No! It's nothing like that, I swear. I just want to know you more, since you're my daughter's partner."

"Oh, I was scared for a second. The answer's no, I don't have time to be with someone, I need to focus on my studies."

"Did you know that Raven was an all A student when she was in Beacon? And that she was already dating Taiyang?"

"No I did no-... What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm telling you that you can have a close relationship with someone and still be a good student."

"Good isn't enough, I need to be perfect."

"Nobody's perfect."

"Not yet, that's true." Summer smiled while rubbing her eyes, Weiss reminded her of Raven back in Beacon.

"But if you could be with anyone in Beacon, who would it be?" And why Ruby she wanted to add.

"Mmh, well no one from team CRDL that's for sure."

"Are they that bad?"

"You have no idea. Then there's team JNPR. Ren and Nora are already together but not together together. Pyrrha would be nice, I think. And Jaune would have been if he wasn't so... _Jaune_."

"Is Jaune the blonde boy from the dorm's opposite yours?"

"Yes."

"He looks like my... well husband but also ex-husband since I was supposed to be dead, but Tai had wayyy more muscles than him."

"And then there's my team. Blake and yang are a couple from what I've seen so it only leaves... No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm sorry, I know that Ruby's your daughter but, have you seen her?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's too naive, and childish, and, and what if she said no?" Weiss eyes' widened and Summer smirked.

"So you do like Ruby."

"NO! I, find her, cute, and she's a good fighter and leader I agree, but I do not, like Ruby."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Even though she likes you back?" Weiss grabbed the front of Summer's cloak.

"What did she tell you!?"

"Hey calm down, she didn't say anything, I just noticed because she's not subtle about it."

"You're lying, if she wasn't subtle I would have noticed."

"You know what they say, love turns blind."

"I'm not blind!"

"Really?"

"We are not doing this again."

"Ah darn it."

"We are not telling anyone about this conversation. Ever."

"But will you confess to Ruby about how you feel?"

"No, I, I can't."

"Why?"

"What if she says no and because of that it's going to be awkward and our team will fall apart and-"

"Weiss, it's okay. I'm not forcing you to do anything that you don't want to do. Just don't waste an opportunity like this. And if you two ever date, just know that I'm one hundred percent behind you guys." Weiss coughed in her fist to hide her blush.

"Thank you..."

"Now come on, we still need to go back to Beacon before it gets late."


	12. Family fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there are many mistakes in this chapter but I'll reread the chapter later and correct it eventually.

Summer and Weiss were walking back to Beacon with Weiss walking behind the Summer Maiden to hide the constant blush that was on her face. Thankfully she did not need to find an excuse since the two heard an explosion coming from the academy, the dorms more precisely. The two ran to the source of the noise and found that the dorms were intact except for the door leading to team RWBY's room which had been blown off its hinges and laid against team JNPR's door with said door opening and revealing Yang as well as the NPR of JNPR. Yang noticed the interior of her old dorm and ran into the room without even noticing Weiss and Summer. The room seemed normal apart from the missing door but Yang noticed that the room's temperature was colder than usual and that some furniture had burn marks on them. She turned back and saw her teammate alongside her mom.

"What happened here!? Where's Ruby!?" The panic in Yang's voice was heard by the two and Summer answered her first.

"We don't know and we don't know, she was supposed to arrive before we did." Suddenly an other explosion was heard right outside the windows of the dorm. Yang went to the window and saw Blake and yang on one side, Raven on the other and Ruby standing in the middle with her arms raised towards both parties.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?"

"YANG! PLEASE HELP! THEY WON'T STOP FIGHTING AND I CAN'T STOP THEM!" Before Yang could intervene Summer jumped through the windows and landed next to her daughter.

"I take Rae and you hold your teammates off."

"I can't! They're too strong!"

"You can do it Ruby, I believe in you." Summer looked at her daughter with a smile on her face before raising her arm behind her and catching Raven's sword in her hand. She looked back toward Raven with silver flames in surrounding her eyes. "Raven, I advise you to stop now before someone gets hurt."

"I can't, the girls and I made a deal. I have to fight them."

"No you don't, now give up before I have to hurt you." Raven scoffed while smiling.

"Do you really think you can hurt me Sum? I'd like to see you try." Summer released her hold on Raven's sword and Raven took a few steps back. The two members of team STRQ looked at each other and Raven's eyes burned with the Maiden's power. Summer reached behind her back and took out what seemed like two axes and brought them in front of her in a battle stance. Raven's teeth gritted and she shouted before charging her partner. Meanwhile Ruby took out Crescent Rose in its scythe form while starring at her friend and sister.

"Stop it, both of you. I don't know why you're fighting and I don't care but this has to stop now."

"Sorry Rubes, but you'll have to stop us yourself, we're not gonna listen this time."

"...Fine." Ruby aimed Crescent Rose at yang and fired only for the bullet to meet the metal of yang's bracelet.

"Did you just shoot at me!?"

"I'm not laughing yang, this is your last warning." yang looked at her sister in shock before she began laughing. Blake looked at her partner in confusion before yang kneed her in the stomach, depleting her Aura.

"Sorry Blake, I love you." Before Blake could react yang brought her fist to her face and Blake fell unconscious. yang turned back to Ruby with a smile on her face. "Now it's more balanced, come at me sis." Ruby blinked a few times still shocked by yang's action but ultimately she felt relieved since she only had to fight one person now. A half-Maiden sure, but at least she could win now. She used her Semblance to get in front of sister and kick her in the face but yang dodged out of the way of the attack and fired a shell at Ruby which was blocked by the blade of the scythe. Ruby used her momentum and lodged the blade in the ground while spinning in place before dislodging the blade and charging again at yang and shooting in front of her. yang barely dodged the bullets aimed at her direction however, she still got hit by the body of the younger girl who caught her in her arms and tried to restrained her.

"GIVE UP!"

"NO I WON'T!" From yang's hand a ball of flame was formed and it impacted Ruby's side forcing her to release the blonde fighter who rolled before getting up followed by the redhead. They both locked eyes before looking at the ground where Crescent Rose laid. They both looked at each other and ran toward the weapon. yang was the closest to it and she shot a round of Amber Celica at Ruby who jumped over it. yang shot again and Ruby used her Semblance to be faster than yang and get her weapon back in her hands. yang's grin was reciprocated by Ruby's own. "It's been a while since we've really fought uh?"

"Yeah, I've kinda missed it to be honest."

"No more holding back?"

"No more holding back." yang and Ruby activated their Semblances at the same time with yang's hair burning a yellow flame and Ruby's body emitting rose petals that blew in the wind. yang charged at Ruby who disappeared behind the petals before reappearing above yang who barely had time to block the scythe with her gauntlets. Ruby did not stop now however as she kicked yang in the face with her boots which only energized yang more who shot behind her, launching herself toward her sister who did not have to prepare and received a fist in the stomach which launched her against a tree. Ruby felt her Aura protecting her back and shoulders and when she opened her eyes she saw a fist aimed toward her. She ducked just in time and jumped in front of her to headbutt her sister in the jaw. yang's Aura took the blow but she was already starting to fatigue because of the long use of her Semblance. She shot at Ruby who jumped back giving her enough time to reload her weapon. Ruby pulled out a clip of ammunition from her pouch and replaced the now empty clip. The two girls faced each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. When they both heard a clash of metal against metal they launched themselves at the other with a cry, only to be stopped by a punch to the cheek which sent both fighters to the ground. When they looked up they saw Yang with a disappointed expression on her face.

"I left for less than an hour and this is how I find you two!? What were you thinking!?"

"I was trying to stop her!"

"You two were fighting!" Ruby flinched at the words of her older than usual sister. "I don't care that your intention was noble, you still fought her, and you" Yang turned to look at her younger self. "care to explain why Blake is unconscious and why you were fighting Ruby?"

"Raven and us made a deal. If we won she would leave us alone and if we lost we would join her tribe." Before Yang could answer Ruby shouted next to her.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"RUBY!" Ruby turned to the time-traveler and opened her mouth to talk but Yang put her hand on her mouth to stop her from talking. "You'll talk later. yang? You take Blake with you and bring her back to the dorm. You do _not_ leave her side until she wakes up." Ruby who managed to free her mouth from Yang's hand asked her.

"What about mom and Raven!?" Yang pointed to the other side of the field where Summer was holding a unconscious Raven on her back, piggyback style. Summer and Raven looked as if they just fought against a village filled with Grimm.

"I already took care of them. Now go the dorm, all of you, even you Weiss." Weiss who had been hiding behind a tree cursed silently before obeying Yang's order.

"What about us Yang?" Jaune asked while raising his hand. He had came back earlier during the fights and stayed with his team to watch the fights from the windows.

"Can you leave the dorm until Blake and Raven wake up? I'm sorry that I couldn't talk with you more but-"

"We understand." Pyrrha informed the older brawler. She nodded in appreciation and Jaune grabbed his teammates and brought them back to their own dorm. Team RWBY along with Summer, Raven and Yang went back to the dorm. Yang put Blake on her bunk and Summer put Raven on Weiss' bunk. The heiress was about to argue but she did not know if Ruby's bunk would be able to support the raven haired woman.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Ruby asked to everyone in the room.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm taking a shower, I stink." Summer said while getting up.

"Do you have your shower products?" Ruby asked her mom.

"You can take mines back in my dorm, I should have a clean towel and a bottle of hair conditioner in one of my drawers next to my bed." Summer thanked Yang and left the room.

"...Do you guys want to play Remnant the Game?" Asked the leader of team RWBY.

"Sure why not?" Replied the blonde.

"Are you two serious? You were fighting less than five minutes ago and now you want to play a board game together?" The two sisters looked at each other before turning back to Weiss.

"Well yeah, it's not like we were trying to kill each other. yang and me know that we can take hits from the other."

"It's yang and I you dolt."

"Point is, Rubes and I would never hate each other." yang said while bringing her arm on Ruby's side making even Yang smile.

"You two are crazy, but, I guess that I understand what you mean." The heiress told them. "So, who goes to take the board game?"

"Not it!/Not it!/Not it!" The two sisters turned to look at Yang who just shrugged.

"What? It's been a while since I've played too you know?"

"Well ice queen, it seems like it's your job to bring the game to us." yang said with a smug face.

"Ugh, I hate you people."

"Wait, I'll go with you." Ruby said before getting up and following her partner. The duo exited the room and the two Yangs looked at each other.

"Was that my imagination or were Ruby and Weiss blushing just now?"

"Yes they were, get used to it."

"Does that mean that they end up together in the future!?"

"Yeah they do. Ruby first got with Penny but, she died while trying to protect her. She was inconsolable, she cried for days until Weiss went to her room and comforted her. Soon after, the two announced that they got together."

"Oh, I'm sorry for Penny but, I'm glad to know that Weiss has my sister's back."

"And so do Ruby for Weiss... I miss them you know? I'm glad to still have you guys around but-"

"It's just not the same right?" Yang gave yang a small smile.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you about who I was."

"Nah, it's okay. I was pissed at first, like really pissed, but I figured that you had to have a reason for not telling me. To be honest, it's not because of you that I'm still mad." yang turned to the figure of Raven who seemed to still be unconscious on Weiss' bed.

"I'm also mad at her, not as much as you since I've had more time to get over it but, she's complicated."

"What's complicated about her? She just doesn't want anything to do with me, and I get it. I'm not smart like Weiss, I'm not strong enough to beat my sister who's two years younger than me, I'm not as passionate about serious subjects like Blake, I'm just, I'm a failure."

"...Are you done?" yang nodded her head while wiping her tears. "That was the most stupid thing I've ever heard in my entire life. Tell me yang, what do you see when you see me?" yang observed Yang from head to toe for the first time.

"I see a Huntress who fights for what she believes is right even though she knows that she can get hurt while doing it."

"And what about you? Don't you see yourself like that too?"

"I guess? But I'm not you, I've haven't done the thing that you've done yet."

"And thankfully you'll never have to. Do you think that I just replaced my arm like that in one day?" Yang raised her prosthetic and yang lowered her head in guilt only for Yang to hold her cheek and lift her head to make her face her. "I mourned yang, I'm not invincible, no one is. The goal isn't to never lose, it's to get back up no matter what. Can you do that for me? For us?" yang nodded against the prosthetic's palm and she buried her head in Yang's neck while wrapping her arms around her torso. Yang froze before putting her arms around yang's shoulders and putting her head on the younger girl. She opened her eyes and saw Raven's head turned towards them before she noticed Yang looking at her and she acted like she was still unconscious. Yang almost missed it but she was able to see that Raven's eyes were teary since she was listening to their conversation.

"yang?" yang hummed in response. "I know that I'm asking a lot for you but, can you forgive Raven?" yang lifted her head to look at Yang's face.

"What!?"

"I, look, I know she seems unforgivable but, she's just human. I'm not asking you to forget about what she did, nor to forgive her totally, but please don't hate her."

"How can you ask me that!? Didn't you hear what the deal she made with us was!? Either we work for her and we lose our liberty or she leaves and we never see her again! No matter the outcome we'd be separated again!"

"yang-"

"No! If she doesn't want anything to do with me, all I'm asking back is that she warns me first! I'm tired of being in the dark all the time!"

"DO YOU THINK THAT I WANTED TO LEAVE!?" yang turned to Raven who was crying with an angry expression on her face. "YOU DON'T BELIEVE THAT I WOULD HAVE STAYED IF I HAD THE CHANCE!?"

"WHAT'S STOPPING YOU FROM STAYING NOW!?" yang's eyes turned red but her eye was not surrounded by flames.

"THIS!" Raven's eyes burst into red flames however and she pointed at them. "I am the Spring Maiden, my responsibility is to stay out of the witch and the wizard's way but because of her!" Raven pointed her finger at her oldest daughter who merely had a frown on her face. "Because of her I got involved with the wizard again and now I have to fight a never ending war that we were told could be stopped! So forgive me if I wasn't by your side as a kid or even now, but I have more important thing to take care of!"

"Raven that's enough." Yang said while glaring at the bandit leader.

"Or what!? You think you're better than us!? Than me!? Open your eyes! I am the one who survived! I am the one who never got hurt because of my emotions! And I am the one who's receiving all the blame! So tell me Yang, how is any of this fair!?" Yang let go of yang and got up to walk toward Raven who put her trembling hands on the handle of her blade. Raven tears were evaporating as soon as they appeared because of the flames surrounding her eyes and Yang jumped at Raven who closed her eyes in fear, only to feel a pair of arms holding her.

"It's okay mom, we'll be okay. I promise you." Raven's handle on the sword slowly loosened and she brought her arms around Yang's neck while letting the tears fall freely. yang saw the two hugging each other with Yang cradling her mother with her hand on the back of her head before she brought her other hand in a welcoming motion for yang to join them. yang looked at Yang's face and she saw the older woman smiling with tears in her eyes and yang joined them in the hug while bringing her arms around the two red eyed women.

"Please don't leave mom, I don't want to lose you again." yang almost whispered, afraid that her words would scare her mother but Raven only hugged her two daughters tighter.

"I don't want to leave you again, once was enough. I love you my daughter, and Yang," Raven said while looking at the Huntress. "I may not be your real mother but, I still love you like my own daughter." Yang smiled and put her forehead against her mother's forehead while closing her eyes, enjoying the moment while it lasted. It lasted five seconds before they heard a cough coming from the occupant on Blake's bed, Blake herself. The three turned to look at the cat Faunus who looked back with a hand in front of her mouth, a blush covering her face, and her ears tense above her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! I just needed to clear my throat because of the hit from earlier!" 

"Oh, sorry about that by the way." yang said while scratching the back of her head.

"How much did you hear?" Yang asked in curiosity.

"I woke up when Raven started shouting." Blake said while her ears lowered atop her head.

"You know, there's still some room for you in this hug." Yang said opening her arm to invite Blake.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare interrupt in a family reunion, just act as if I wasn't-"

"Get in the damn hug Blake." Three heads turned to look at Raven. "What? If you and yang are together then you're family too." The couple blushed and Blake finally joined the mother and daughters in their hug. They stood in the hug for half a minute before they slowly let go except for yang and Blake who were still holding hands.

"I, can I ask you a personal question Yang?" Blake said nervously.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Did you and your version of me dated in your timeline?" Yang's tears were about to come back but when she was yang and Blake together she was able to fight them back.

"Yeah, we were. I loved her just like you two love each other."

"I'm, I'm sorry that I'm reminding you of her."

"Don't be, I've made peace with the fact that I'll see her again, just not now. Plus you two are cute together, I'm really happy for you." 

"Will you get with someone else?" yang asked the older version of herself.

"Maybe, I don't know. It's not in my immediate plans right now but, who knows what the future holds for us?"

"Uhm, you? You're kind of from the future if you don't remember." Blake punched yang's shoulder and Yang chuckled while Raven snorted.

"Smart-ass."

"I'd suggest you refrain from using this kind of language in front of my students Miss Xiao Long." The four girls turned to see Ozpin accompanied by Glynda, Ruby and Weiss. "This is still a school environment after all."

"I uh, I can explain."

"There's no need, Miss Rose and Miss Schnee already to me the situation, and since there are no more explosions I believe that you four have at least made up momentarily."

"You're wrong." Yang's eyes widened at Raven's statement. "It's not momentarily, we're in this together, until the end." Ozpin simply tapped his cane with his hands a few time before humming in approval.

"I am pleased to hear that Miss Branwen. Now, I do no wish to interfere, but I believe that we should all have a talk at my office to make sure that everyone is in the clear about everything."

"Everything?" Yang asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, everything. I've been thinking during these past few days and, I've come to the conclusion that we need to trust each other if we want to defeat Salem once and for all. So if you'd please follow me to my office, it would be greatly appreciated." Ozpin turned around and began walking back to his office with Glynda following suit. All the girls present looked at each other before agreeing to go to Ozpin's office only for the door to open up again.

"Did I miss anything?" Asked Summer with her hair still wet from her shower.


End file.
